My Assassination Classroom Heroics Academy Class 1H vs 1A
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After defeating their inter-dimensional villainous counterparts, the heroic class 1-H are sent to a world where 80% of the world has superpowers called quirks and hero academies. Now they have to find a way back room while handling this new world and a class from the world's premier academy UA High!
1. Chapter 1

The fight was over and the heroes were nowhere to be seen

"Where are they?" Karasuma asked

"I don't know, they were here before the blast but now they're not" Deadpool Jnr said

"So what do we do now?" Dagger asked

"I don't know, but I think we should head home first" Deadpool Jnr said

"Good idea" They all nodded, Outlaw walked over to the dark heroes and bowed

"Thank you for your help" she said

"You're welcome" the Adult Kayano said bowing back

"I think it's time we head back as well, who knows what shady shit has been happening while we've been here" Elektra said

"Same with our world" Deadpool Jnr said

"I hope you find your students" Dr Takebayashi said

"Same here" Karasuma said as several SHIELD agents walked the two remaining groups of heroes away "But the next question is where is my team"

* * *

Somewhere else the Heroic Class H were starting to wake up

"Where are we?" Catwoman asked removing her hood

"Did it have something to do with that bright light at the end of the battle?" Psylocke asked

"This looks like Tokyo" Kaede said dropping her Thor form

"Not an area I'm familiar with" Ant-Man said

"Neither am I" Wasp said

"So where are we?" Agent venom asked

"I have no idea" Ghost Rider said

"Power down for now and see if we can find out anything about this place" Agent Venom said becoming Nagisa as the others did the same

"So where do we start?" Terasaka asked

I suggest we split up into our usual groups and spread out to find out where we are" Nagisa said

"Got it" the team said

* * *

Nagisa's group was walking down the street when the paused to take note of something

"They're all dressed up like heroes" Okuda said

"Yeah, but why?" Nagisa asked

"What gets me is why some of them look like animals" Sugino said

"Could super powers be the norm here?" Kaede asked

"I don't know, but I'm not liking the fact that there could be super villains as well" Nagisa said

"Speaking of which" Karma said

"I'm game if you guys are" Kaede said pulling out her charm

"Lock and load guys" Nagisa said

"Okay here we go" Kanzaki said

"Okay, let's move" Nagisa said as his group ran off.

* * *

The group arrived at a bank to see it in the middle of a bank robbery

"What are we dealing with?" Nagisa asked

"three brutes and a skinny guy with a gas mask" Thor said

"Okay let's go" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom and climbing on the walls and stealthily entered the building with Wolverine and Star Lord entering next. Thor, Psylocke and Ghost Rider brought up the rear

"What kind of freak show quirks are those?" a thug asked

"Let us show you knave" Thor said throwing Mjolnir at the thug as Wolverine dash in and cut his leg before stabbing his hip. Ghost Rider grabbed one of them with his chains and threw him into the wall before glaring at him and throwing a small hellfire ball near him to knock him out. The ringleader slammed his hand into the ground causing it to liquidfy; but Agent venom jumped over him giving Psylocke a shot with her telekinetic arrow which stunned them before Agent Venom uppercut him. Star Lord then came in and froze all of thye criminals with his elemental blaster and then solidified the ground with his other blaster

"That's a wrap" Agent Venom said "So what now?" he asked as the police showed up with a woman wearing something that should only be shown in the bedroom. Thor growled at the size of her bust. "And you are?"

"I'm the 18+ Hero Midnight, and you guys I take it aren't registered with any agency" Midnight said

"No but I take it that I'm an Agent of SHIELD our cause will it?"

"SHIELD they went defunct in the early 90s" Midnight said

"Ah, I see, in that case" Agent Venom said

"What?" Star Lord asked

"LEG IT!" Agent Venom said as the group ran off.

"Huh, HEY!" Midnight said

* * *

Isogai looked over his group of his girlfriend Kataoka, his best friend Maehara, the class speedster Kimura, his girlfriend Yada and Kurahashi

"I suddenly have a bad feeling" Kataoka said

"What do you mean?" Yada said taking her eyes of the local fashion for a moment

"That a small group of our class is causing trouble" Maehara said

"WHOA!" Kurahashi said "Check it out"

"What?" Isogai asked

"She's a giant!" Kurahashi said

"No way, could she be using Pym Particles like you?" Kimura asked

"I'm not sure, anyway we need to find where we are" Isogai said

"I could use my powers to get a quick scout of the area" Kimura said

"No just keep a low profile" Kataoka said

"Got it" Kimura nodded

"So any idea where we are?" Iosgai asked

"And where are the girls?" Okano asked

"Shit" Isogai said

"Excuse me sir" Kurahashi said as they saw a scrawny man with blonde scraggly hair

"Yes?" the man said

"Can you tell us where we are?" Yada asked

"Yeah you're in Musutafu" the man answered

"Thanks mister" Kurahashi said

"No worries, now anything less you two want to ask me?" the man asked

"Where's the best place to get crepes?" Kurahashi said

"Oh just a little shop down that way" the man said "Now if you'll excuse me"

"Okay thank you" Yada bowed

"Bye now" they said

"Cute girls, but they give me a bad feeling" the man said as he became the Symbol of Peace All Might!

* * *

Fuwa and her group consisting of Okajima, Chiba, Hayami, Mimura, Nakamura and Suguya looked a building

"That has to be an academy or school" Nakamura said

"Agreed, so how do we get in?" Suguya asked

"This is where we need Ant-Man or Wasp to scout out the building" Fuwa said

"No kidding" Hayami said "Can you see anything?"

"Now without my bow" Chiba said

"Same here" Okajima said

"Can't you use your powers outside of your costume?" Hayami asked

"I can, but I don't know what security systems they have" Fuwa said

"Great so how are we suppose to get in there?" Chiba asked

"I"m not sure, so for now we should double back to the others" Fuwa said

"Got it" the rest of the group said

* * *

"This place isn't so bad" Yoshida said as his group walked around a park

"It's a little too perfect, what with the amount of heroes there are around" Takebayashi said

"So what do you think our chances are of getting home?" Muramatsu asked

"I'm not sure" Takebayashi said

"Come on we'll get back there" Terasaka said "Just need to find a way how"

"He's got a good point" Hara said

"So where should we look?" Hazama asked

"Not sure, but do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Yoshida asked pulling on a Wasabi gauntlet

"Hold it" a man said as he and several others surrounded Terasaka's group

"Or what?" Terasaka asked

"Or we take you down" a woman said

"Why should we?" Yoshida said

"Because we're pros and you're not" a gruffer voice said

"Endeavour stand down we've got this" the woman said

"I think not Midnight, you let the others get away" Endeavour said

"Let's not fight okay?" the first male, who looked like he wore wooden armour, across from him was a guy with big muscles.

"I don't need you guys" Endeavour said

"Endeavour, Nedzu said he wants them at UA" Midnight said

"Well he can have them at UA, after we put them in the hospital wing" Endeavour said as he heated up his fist.

"So you think you're hot stuff" Muramatsu said about to flame on.

"Takuya" Terasaka said "Back off"

"What?" Muramatsu said

"If they want to help us then let's get them to help us" Terasaka said

* * *

After an hour the entire Class was rounded up and brought into a section of UA

"At least we all surrendered" Kaede said

"Please tell me you **did** not get into trouble" Kataoka said

"What we're the class leaders" Nagisa said as Kaede was nodding fast behind him

"Still you tend to jump into thing" Isogai said

"That is true man" Karma said

"So who are we waiting for?" Sugino asked

"Why hello there" a voice said happily

"What am I looking at?" Nagisa asked as a weird animal hybrid showed up

"Thank you for co-operating with our pro heroes and heroines" the animal said "I am Nedzu and I am the headmaster of the illustrious academy of heroics"

"Academy of heroics?" Kataoka asked confused

"It must be the SHIELD Academy at home" Isogai said

"Here we train our students to use their quirks so they can become the heroes of tomorrow" Nedzu said

"Definetly like the SHIELD Academy" Nagisa said "But is heroics that big of a career?"

"80% of our current world has a quirk of some kind" Nedzu said

"So quirks must be like mutations or superpowers or something in this world" Kanzaki said

"Correct" Nedzu said "Now who are you"

"We're Kunugigaoka High Class 1-H aka the Heroic Classroom" Nagisa said "I'm the class representative and heroic field leader Nagisa Shiota"

"Kunugigaoka?" Nedzu said "I haven't heard that name before"

"What are you playing at?" Endeavour said

"Can we get rid of the walking barbecue pit?" Nagisa said

'Something's wrong with Nagisa, could something be wrong with the symbiote?' Kaede worried looking at Kanzaki and Kataoka

'Nagisa calm down' Karma though

"So where are you from?" Toshinori asked

"Would you believe a different dimension?" Nagisa said

"Hogwash" Endeavour said

"Okay, ThAt's It!" Nagisa said changing into Agent Venom and was to take a step when everyone dogpiled on him.

"Sorry about this, he's usually more clam then this sir" Sugino said

"We think whatever brought us to your world may have messed with the source of his power" Isogai said

"It's possible, I mean there is a couple of time based quirks, so why not an alternate dimensional one?" Toshinori asked

"What really?" Class H asked

"Why not, but we need an idea of your abilities. And I think I have a good idea on how to" Toshinori said

"I'm listening" Nedzu said

* * *

"So what does All-Might want with us?" a red head said

"I have no idea, but hopefully nothing too painful" a pink skinned girl said

What do you think Midoriya?" the redhead asked a green haired teenager

"I'm not sure, it could be anything" Midoriya asked as they arrived at a gym hall and saw 28 teenagers

"Who are these losers?" a blonde asked

"Bakugo!" the redhead said elbowing him

"Good afternoon students, today we have a real treat, these young heroes are from the Kunugigaoka High, heroic class. Basically a normal high school with a single class for heroics. And today this class has come to UA as exchange students" All Might said "And they will be working alongside our class. And for our first exercise is...to see what abilities they have"

"Shoudlo we tell him?" Okuda asked

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea"

"Yo All-Might sensei" Nagisa said

"Yes?" All Might asked

"Um...how should I put this?" Nagisa asked

"Some of us are quirkless and use tech based abilities instead of quirks, heck my girlfriend is a magic user" Terasaka said

"Ah, well that complicates things" All Might said

"HAHAHA Some of you are quirkless losers?" Bakugo asked

"Oh yeah, tell that to the supervillain who's ass we kicked

"Must have been a weak super villain" Bakugo said

"said villain was bigger than All Might by about 10%" Nagisa said

'WHOA!' Class 1-A thought

"So shall we get to testing?" All Might asked

* * *

Meanwhile deep underground in a shadowy cell Nedzu and two more buffer heroes walked up to it

"Ready to tell us what you want?"

"Please, you think I'm frightened of you?" a voice asked "the one you call All For One is nothing but untrained child compared to what I can do" the voice said

"I see, so I have to say welcome to Tartarus and enjoy your stay here, it will be a long one" Nedzu said as they walked away

"Thank you for the warm welcome" the voice said "And I'll be see you soon"

"So what do you think?" a raggedy hero asked

"That he is not on the same level was All for One?" Nedzu said

"No?" the raggedy Hero asked

"No, he's may be worse" Nedzu said

"That has got me worried now" the raggedy Hero said

"And we may not have All Might for much longer" Nedzu said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the first ever Assassination Classroom/My hero Academia crossover here on this site! and oh boy is it going to be fun! Now why am I doing this? Well it was either this or a completely new crossover with Hellboy and since I've wanted to see these versions of the Class 3-E characters match up with the heroes of Class 1-A for a while, heck I had a prototype chapter, which I might post as a bonus chapter for this fic. Anyway this will not be the same setup as the last batch of fics with the ACH label, this will be a kind of a slower and more story driven fic much like the first ACH series but there will be some action and romance thrown in there for good measure**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Backup, you want us to go against them?" Kirishima asked

"Oh this is going to be fun" Bakugo said

"Why are you trying to fight them?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Because they're quirkless" Bakugo said "Especially the blue haired girl boy"

"Shit" Kaede said "Well there goes having a friendly match"

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked concerned as Nagisa approached Bakugo smiling

"Oh double crap" Sugino said

"What do you mean?" Iida asked

"That smile is one Nagisa only wears when he's about to" Sugino said before he was interrupted by Nagisa kicking Bakugo and then flipping him on his back and twisting his arm. "Do that"

"WHOA!" Kirishima said

"You little shit" bakugo said "You think you can take me?" Bakugo said

"No" Nagisa said as he became Agent Venom and picked up the explosive hero by the shirt "I know it"

"What" Bakugo said

"So tell me, do you actually destroy your brain cells when you use your quirk or are you just plain stupid!" Agent Venom said

"Shut up! you damn bastard!" Bakugo shouted

"Well I warned you " Agent Venom said picking up Bakugo and threw him into the air

"Easy now" All-Might said catching Bakugo, who looked even more mad at Agent Venom

"Now there are 28 of our guest compared to the twenty in our class, so I shall pick the pairing; all I need is your names" he admitted

"Here you go" Kaede said handing him a list

"Ah, why thank you young ma'am"

"You're welcome" Kaede blushed

* * *

"So I've read up on your list and first up shall be Young Kaminari and Young Maehara" All-Might said

"Okay" Kaminari said

"Bring it" Ant-Man said

"So what can you do?" Kaminari asked excitedly

"Well now you see me" Ant-Man said before shrinking "And you don't"

"Where did he go?" Jiro asked

"It must be a shrinking quirk" Izuku said

"Over here" Ant-Man said as Kaminari turned around and fired an electric blast which Ant-Man dodged by shrink

'Electric, it had to be freaking electricity!" Ant-man panicked before looking around and saw Kaminari looking for him, "why not" he said adjusting something on his gauntlet, and then he pressed the grown button to become Giant-Man and slapped the ground creating a shockwave knocking Kaminari off his feet allowing Ant-Man to return to normal size and get a few punches in before flipping out and then tackling him

"Too soon rookie" Kaminari said unleashing a barrage of lightning, but Ant-Man shrunk down and dodged the lightning before returning to normal said and punching Kaminari

"Call the medic" Ant-Man said while delivering the punch

"Dah" Kaminari said giving a thumbs up before keeling over

"Indeed" All Might said "So who's next?'

"Me and Mimura will take on Scarface" Muramatsu said

"So Mimura and Muramatsu vs Todoroki" Nagisa said

* * *

"You're taking me on as a two on one duel, good thinking" Todoroki said as he prepared his powers

"Flame on" Muramatsu said becoming the human Torch

"Ice up" Mimura said turning into Iceman

"Ice Up?" Human Torch asked

"What, just trying it out" Iceman said

"Ice and fire vs. Ice and Fire, interesting matchup" Izuku said

"Fine then" Todoroki said as he formed an ice spear and threw it but Human Torch just melted it before Iceman got off a hail shot, which nailed Todoroki in the chest. Getting back up he saw ice and fire coming at him so he countered and was pushed back a fair bit

"Are we taking easy on him?" Iceman asked

"You know, I think we are" Human Torch said "Full?"

"Full" Iceman nodded making their beams stronger and easily pushing him back

"If you think I'm a push over think again" Todoroki said increasing his powers as well making it as strong at the pair he was facing and managed to step forward pushing them back. Iceman and Human Torch nodded before pulling back and pushing forward making a wave in each of their streams to knock Todoroki back, only for him to get back up and blast the two he was facing knocking them down as well

"DRAW!" All Might shouted

"awe man" Mimura said

"Who needs the medic now huh?" Todoroki asked

"All three of us" Muramatsu said

"So who's next?' All-Might asked

* * *

"What do you think?" Jiro asked

"It could work" Toru said

"Yeah but they have more than us" Momo said

"Then we'll have to be smart about it" Tsuyu said

"Agreed" Momo said "Sensei, we would like to take on some of their girls"

"Interesting, are you sure you are up to it?" All-Might asked

"We are" Jirou said

"Okay" he said before turning to the other group "pick six girls"

"Five, I'm going to sit this one out" Uraraka said

"How come?" Yaoyorozu asked

"I have a feeling I'll be needed we their best comes into play" Uraraka said "Those three" she said indicating Kaede, Karma and Nagisa

"Okay" the girls said

"So who do you pick?" All Might asked

"we'll do it" Shadowcat said as she, Songbird, Psylock, Wolverine and green Lantern stepped forward

"Okay they look scary" Tooru said

"AH! Why is there only a pair of gloves floating and a pair of shoes?" Psylocke panicked

"Better question is" Tooru said

"I do you sound like me?" Tooru and Psylocke asked

"Oh brother" Nagisa and Izuku said

"Very well begin!" All Might declared

* * *

"TRY THIS!" Jiro said plugging one of her earphone jacks into her boot speaker and shot out a sonic blast, which Songbird used her wings of solidified sound to block before sending it back. Next she used her own sonic powers which were boosted by Green Lantern's own powers. The UA girls had to dive out of the way, which allowed Yaoyorozu to create a shield and pole arm, which was copied by Green Lantern creating a duel, this gain the attention away from the rest of the fight allowing Wolverine to stealthily sneak up behind Ashido.

"I don't think so" the acid user said flinging acid around, some of which got into Wolverine's eyes. "OH NO!" Ashido cried out rushing over as Wolverine covered her

"I'm fine" Wolverine said removing his eyes to reveal the affected area already returning to normal; but she had to keep her eyes closed for them to be fully healed

"Here let me help you" Ashido said leading Wolverine of to the others where Mimura and Muramatsu had prepared some water using their powers

"This is going to sting like a bitch" Mimura said as the water was poured onto Wolverine's eyes to rinse away any leftover acid

"SHIT!" Wolverine roared. Meanwhile Tsuyu was leaping over Psylocke's blade. It was then noticed Shadowcat was standing still

"Why are you not fighting Shadowcat?" Songbird asked

"Oh I am" Shadowcat said "I'm fighting the naked invisible girl"

"Why am I not hitting you?" Tooru asked

"I'm a phaser" Shadowcat

"Oh" Tooru said "well I'm tired"

"Okay, me too I've been using my powers for too long" Shadowcat said  
"Another two retired" All-Might said "Okay so who bows out next, that team will lose"

"Yes sir" they said before Jiro tried her sound blasts, only to have them once again blocked, but Momo ran up behind Songbird with her pole raised high, only for a green fist to knock her out

"Heroic team wins" All-Might said

"Not a bad match" Jiro said as she was helped off the field by Songbird

"So who's next?" the teacher asked

* * *

"I want to face your fastest student" Flash said

"Very well then" Iida said

"Not bad, wait are those exhaust pipes on your legs?"

"Yes they are, I am Tenyra Iida" he said pulling out a drink bottle

"I'm Masayoshi Kimura" Flash said before speeding a bit and reappearing with Iida's drink "And they call me the Flash"

"What?" Iida asked

"GO!" All-Might said

"Wait what?" Iida asked before the Flash became a red blur and ran around Iida, who tried using his own quirk to get out, but he was stopped by lightning that was generated by Flash 'How do I stop him, wait I know how' Iida said before running in the opposite direction, which didn't work as Flash tripped him up and Iida face planted into the floor

"That had to hurt" Flash smirked

'Another win for their team, who knew they had such power?' All Might thought before his phone rang

* * *

"Did you have to trip him up?" Nagisa asked

"Why not?" Flash asked

"Because we want to try and get along with them, and that does not help us at all" Kataoka sighed

"I thought it was a good tactic" Kimura shrugged

"Yeah well" Nagisa said

"I'm sorry students, but this will be the last match up since the principal has asked us to return to the school" All-Might said

"So who's going up?" Kataoka asked

"We will" Karma said "After all that girl from earlier said she wants to fight the three toughest heroes of our last with her two friends" Karma smirked

"I'm in" Nagisa said

"Alright I'll join you two" Kaede sighed as the three walked forward

'Our strongest trio again who they send out, I feel sorry for their side' Kataoka said

* * *

"So Midoriya, Bakugo and Uraraka versus Shiota, Akabane and Kayano" All-Might said

"So I finally get to fight against some of these quirkless bastards

"I don't know Bakugo, that blue haired one tossed you around a bit" Uraraka said

"So what?" Bakugo snapped

"There is something different about these three" Izuku said

"Are you sure?' Uraraka asked

"No doubt about it" Izuku said

"Shall we guys?" Nagisa said

"Right on, time to show these punks what we are" Karma said

"No kidding" Kaede said grasping her charm in focusing

"Hope you guys are ready to fight thunder fire and shadows" Nagisa said

"Big Threat" Bakugo said exploding the trio he was facing, Kaede and Nagisa rolled out of the way while Karma was hit

"BAKUGO!" Deku shouted

"That was too much Young Bakugo" All-Might said

"Actually it was just right" a voice said as someone walked out of the flames "So tell me Bakugo who's the quirkless bastard now?"

"What the?" Bakugo said as there walking out of the flames was Ghost Rider.

"So he's up first huh, well better join him" Nagisa said as he was covered in the black goo "So who am I up against?"

"What was that?" Deku shouted in confusion and fear

"Greenie it is" Agent venom said dashing in and uppercutting Deku

"DEKU!" Uraraka shouted

"Don't take your eyes off of me" Kaede said trying to kick her, only for Uraraka to duck attack and try to counter, but Kaede blocked it and jumped back "My turn then" she said grasping the charm on her necklace and conjured lightning transforming her into Thor and her necklace charm back into Mjolnir.

"That hammer!" Deku said as he was awestruck, "Its Mjolnir"

"Mjolnir as in Thor's hammer?" Uraraka asked "Oh crap"

"That is right, you face Thor Princess of Thunder" Thor said as she twirl her hammer and threw it at Uraraka who jumped out of the way, her hand brushing against it making hover in midair. Smiling Uraraka tried to throw Mjolnir, which was hard despite her gravity alerting quirk. "Newbie" Thor said recalling Mjolnir to her side. Deku was glaring at Agent venom and charged One for All into his arm before dashing in, Agent Venom sighed and flicked Deku's head. Recoiling Deku built up power in his arm again and went in for a smash and in retaliation Agent venom karate chopped his head. Trying for a third time Deku got hit by Agent Venom asked

'Time to take him down' the symbiote said

"Got it" Nagisa said as he dashed in as Deku charged up his power

"SMAS-" he shouted before Nagisa clapped in his face

"What was that?" Uraraka asked

"The Clap stunner, his signature technique, and that was just the base level, when combined with his symbiote he can perform the Dark Clap Stunner" Thor said before hitting uraraka in the gut making her winded.

"I'm not done" Uraraka whine getting up

"You are, right now the three of us are the strongest fighters in the class" Thor said

"No way" Uraraka said as she was caught by Thor.

* * *

Suddenly flames roared as Ghost Rider and Bakugo were fighting each other

"we've ended our matches Ghost Rider, so hurry up" Thor said

"In a minute" Ghost Rider said wrapping his chain around Bakugo's leg and whipped him around. Seething and anger Bakugo sent out to massive blasts

"Eat that" Bakugo taunted

"Hm tasty" Ghost Rider said as he pulled Bakugo in and punched him in the gut, only to whip him around some more and reel back in for another punch. And finally Ghost Rider whipped Bakugo into the floor and withdrew his chain and changed back into Karma

"Why you" Bakugo said

"Oh this was a fun time, but right now I need you to do something for me"

"Oh yeah and what's that you bastard?" Bakugo asked

"Take a nap" Karma said

"what?" Bakugo asked before he was axe-kicked by Karma

"Night night" Karma said

"Whoa" the UA students said

"They're seriously strong" Tsuyu said

"Pro level even" Tooru said

'These three could easily handle the top five pros...by themselves' All-Might thought 'And they may be stronger when they fight as an actual team'

"Now you said something about the principal?" Nagisa asked

"Oh right" All-Might said

* * *

"So how was the combat?" Nedzu asked

"Well you see sir, half of those who actually fought is well...let's just say Recovery girl is asking for overtime" All-Might said 'At least it was young Midoriya this time'

"I see, so what do you think of them?" Nedzu asked

"They're strong. I only a few, but I think all of them are stronger than Class 1-A; even the ones without quirks" All-Might said

"I see, well then I suggest we keep an eye on them" Nedzu said

"So what are we going to do with them now?" All-Might asked

"I'm sorting things out, but 1-A maybe a bit busier with them joining in on some of their classes while I can make arrangements for their own class to learn about our world" Nedzu said

"So you don't know if we can get them home"

"No, not as of yet. So for time being, this is their world" Nedzu said

"I see" All-Might said concerned "I'll talk to them later once my class has healed up"

"Please do" Nedzu said. 'This is going to be an interesting time we have going on'

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was rough of the heroes, namely Bakugo. And yes I realise that the 3-E guys seemed over powered, but if you think about what Nagisa has done namely with Shiro-Ultron and Thanos I think he should be that powerful. BUt maybe not that powerful I agree unless he wield the Infinity Gauntlet. Plus I just wanted to add some humour with the Flash fight.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah hello, so you are the temporary new students" Nedzu said

"Yes sir" All-Might said "and they are quite powerful, even those without quirks"

"Interesting" Nedzu smiled

"And these three" All-Might said pointing to Nagisa, Karma and Kaede.

"Really?" Nedzu asked

"They changed into something else" All-Might said

"Intriguing" Nedzu said

"Can we pause and go back to the part where you said temporary students?" Sugino asked

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to say but we are unable to discover how you came to this world from your own, I'm sorry" Nedzu said

"So we're going to be students here right?" Kataoka asked

"Yes you are" Nedzu nodded

"For how long?" Kaede asked

"I do not know and I am sorry for saying that, I know you have your own lives in your world. But for now you have to make new ones here" Nedzu said "We will give you lodging and everything else you need in this world. Along with an education. But your powers, abilities and gear are off limits outside this wondrous school, until you either get a license or return home"

"Plus you can also use them in an emergency" All-Might said

"Thank you very much" Nagisa said as the rest of his fellow students bowed.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be too long until you're all home" Nedzu said.

* * *

"This is such bullshit" Nagisa said kicking the wall of his dorm in their temporary home.

"NAGISA!" Kataoka shouted walking by "You are our leader, you need to act like one while we're here"

"I don't know if I can, who knows how long we'll be here" Nagisa said

"They are working on a way to get us home" Kataoka said

"I highly doubt it" Nagisa said

'What is happening to you?' Kataoka asked

* * *

"You think something's wrong with Nagisa?" Karma asked

"I do haven't you?" Kataoka asked

"Not just lately. But then again, we are talking about the guy who has basically fought the most darkness; Thanos, Carnage, Shiro-Ultron, Scorpion, himself. Maybe it's that everything is finally catching up with him is all" Karma said

"I don't think so, it feels like his inner darkness might be returning" Kataoka said

"And how do we stop him?" Karma asked

"I have no idea, for all we know this could be a side effect of the world and dimensional travelling we've been doing as well" Itona said joining the talk

"So how do we get him back to normal?" Kataoka asked

"I don't think we can" Itona said

"The next question is how will Kaede take this, her boyfriend may never be the same ever again" Karma said

"And that will break her heart" Kataoka said

* * *

"YOU'RE AN ACTRESS!" Uraraka shouted

"I was one, I'm taking a break right now so I could finish my schooling, and then in the future I may take it up again" Kaede said flicking her black hair out of the tank top she was wearing, it was then she noticed the green in her hair was coming back "Oh man"

"What is it?" Yada asked trying on a skirt

"My hair's turning green again" Kaede growled

"Why would that be a problem?" Yaoyorozu asked

"It's complicated" the assassin girls said out loud at the same time

"How badly?" Toru asked

"Mad scientists, anti-matter, terrorist organizations, a misunderstanding and assassinations" Nakamura said "Did I miss anything?"

"Magical hammers and alien symbiotes" Fuwa said

"Ah yes" Nakamura said

"Okay, now we have to know!" Jiro said

"You got some time?" Nakamura said

"How long?" Uraraka asked

"A couple of days" Kaede said

"The edited version takes only a couple of dozen hours" Fuwa joked

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Izuku asked as he and Nagisa was walking around the shopping centre

"Um, yeah just getting used to everything in this world I guess, including all of the Star Wars references" Nagisa said

"Huh, never thought about how a lot of our world's location are a take on Star Wars names" Izuku pondered

"I know right, I mean we all kinds of things in our world, but a shopping mall named after the Wookies' homeworld?" Nagisa said

"What about you, what's your world like?" Izuku asked

"Not too different, the only thing that would be different is that instead of 80% it's more like 5-10% of the world's population has powers. In fact there are two different superhuman governing bodies: ARGUS and SHIELD. My dad works with SHIELD and most of us work under a special group made of the two supervisor called Oversight, so we screw up we answer them, which rarely happens" Nagisa said

"I see, and did they help out?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, they did acting more like mentors and teachers then actual fighters. In fact they helped us cure our sensei of his aliment" Nagisa said

"And what was that?" Izuku asked

"He was used for an experiment against his will" Nagisa said bitterly

"I see, what happened to them?" Izuku said a bit of worry in his voice.

"They in a nice comfy six foot deep dirt bed" Nagisa said

* * *

"I hate to say it but that could be a problem in the future" Maehara said

"No kidding" Isogai said

"Seriously?" Sugino said

"Yeah" Maehara said

"I could help you out with that" Kaminari said

"How?" Sugino said

"Well you see I'm sort of an expert when it comes to this sort of thing" Kaminari said using his quirk "there you go"

"Thanks man" Sugino said plugging his now recharged music player into his headphones and listening to his music

"Got to say, electricity seems like a handy ability"

"And so is shrinking, in some area more than others, am I right?" Kaminari asked

"Well, the first use was to watch over Hinata" Maehara said remembering that day

"Hinata?" Kaminari asked

"My girlfriend" Maehara said

"Nice" Kaminari said

"Oh shit" Sugino said

"There's two of them, that's all we need" Isogai sighed

"Crap" the pair said noticing how chummy the pair were getting

"They look alike even"

"You think so?" Kaminari and Maehara asked

"Oh yeah" Isogai and Sugino said unnerved

* * *

Terasaka just huffed and walked off before looking around

"Come out of the shadows already!" Terasaka said

"I'm sorry, but I needed to know something" Tokoyomi said

"And that is?" Terasaka asked

"You're different from them somehow aren't you" Tokoyomi said

"I am, I'm only half human" Terasaka said

"And the other half?" Tokoyami asked raising an eyebrow

"A race called Atlantians" Terasaka said

"Atlantians, as in Atlantis?" Tokyomi asked

"Yeah, it still exists in our world" Terasaka said sighing before walking away

"Ho interesting, he's part fish" Tokoyomi mused

"Better part fish than part bird, crowhead" Terasaka shot back

"Very funny" Tokoyomi said growling

* * *

"Are they settling in well?" a female teacher asked

"I would be hestiant to agree" All-Might said

"Why's that?" the teacher asked

"One of them doesn't seem like he's holding a grudge against something"

"And what's that?" the teacher asked handing All-Might a cup of coffe

"Thank you, I don't know. But it must be that sentient quirk of his" All-Might

"Sentient quirk, what like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow?" she asked

"Yeah" All-Might said

"Oh by the way Toshinori" the teacher said "I'm feeling a bit frisky"

"Nerumi, not at school" All-Might blushed

"Oh come on All-Might I hardly see you and we've been secretly married just over two years. Heck you seem to be busier since you started training Midoriya" she said

"I know, but it is necessary" All-Might said

"I know" Nerumi said kissing her secret husband before just enjoying the time spent with him.

* * *

"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, hey, hey Blondie, yo Blondie, Blooooondie~ hey, hey, hey Blondie, blondie, Blondie, Hey, hey, hey!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT YOU WANT YOU FREKASHOW BASTARD!" Bakugo said

"So how you doing?" Karma asked

"10" Bakugo said

"Oh that's cute, you think I'm going to run" Karma said smirking

"Er, Kacchan" Izuku said

"Karma cut it out" Nagisa said

"Oh come on, if I didn't do this then who would I be?'

"Sane" Kaede deadpanned

"Safe" Kataoka said

"Smart" Uraraka said

"Good point" Nagisa shrugged

"NAGISA!" the girls shouted

"Come on, you saw what happened last time your fire did to me, tell me do you fear the Rider?" Karma asked "Its fits for someone so named Karma don't you think"

"Whatever that was, you are nothing but bastards. Most of yoru class are nothing but quirkless losers, and the girls of your class, well I've seen prettier, especially braids and glasses" he said

"What?" Karma asked

"Chill Karma" Nagisa said

"Okay, I'll think about it for a- Time's up" Karma asked before grabbing Bakugou's throat and slugging him in teh face transitioning into a over the knee slamm before tossing the explosive blond on to the floor and stomping on his neck

"Want to say that again, especially about **my** girl?" Karma asked

"She's not pret" Bakugo said before his nose was stomped on and he was kicked in the kidneys before Karma then threw Bakugo into a wall.

"Enough!" Todoroki said throwing a fireball, before quickly extinguishing it to stop Karma from becoming Ghost Rider. "Bakugo has a big mouth"

"Midoriya, Uraraka can you take bakugo to Recovery Girl?" Iida asked

"Sure" the two heroes said before Yaoyorozu and Iida joined Todoroki

"What is wrong with you?"

"They insulted Okuda" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Iida asked

"You have heard of something called the berserk button right?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, so?" Todoroki asked

"The guys of Class-H has one common berserk button" Kaede said

"And that is?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Us, their girlfriends, you insult, belittle, attack or do anything against any of the girls in Class-H well" Kaede said

"It won't be pretty" Kataoka said

"I see, excuse me Maehara, yoru girlfriend Okano, is pretty plain and quite masculine" Iida said

"What?" Okano gasped

"Iida, I knwo what you are doing but" Maehara said placing a hand on the class president of 1-A. "Still going to cost you, four eyes" he said before burying his fist into Iida's stomach

"Out of severity, Maehara is third ranked, behidn Karma as Bakugo found out, and the most protective of our class is him" Kataoka said as all eyes found Nagisa said

"You're kidding me right?" Kaminari asked

"That pipsqueak?" Kirishima asked

"There is a saying on our world now, beware the boy who made the Mad Titan bleed. Nagisa is that boy"

"So idealy you don't want piss him off" Izuku said before looking at something, namely Mineta; a while back Mineta did something less then chivalrous to the girls and Izuku wanted a bit. "Hey Mineta, what do you think of Kaede?"

"Well, she's no beauty queen that's for sure. Heck Jiro's got more cleavage then here and that is saying something since Jirou's flatter than a plank of wood" Mineta said

"Okay, run now" Kaede sweetly said

"How come?" Mineta asked

"too late" Kaede said before Nagisa was behind Mineta in an instant and his killer intent exploded upon the short pervert. Next second Mineta was scared witless before he fell over, only to be grabbed and the pair left the room. Ten minutes later Nagisa returned

"I'm afraid to ask where you put him?" Iida asked

"The ceiling of the boy's locker room" Nagisa said

"That's cold" Mimura said

"Agreed" the others said

"What, he deserved it" Nagisa said

"Of course he did" Kaede said kissing his cheek and hugging him from behind, Nagisa blushed feeling something soft

'Yeah, she isn'ts o flat anymore' he thought

"Okay, class settle down, class is about to begin" a teacher said

"And this guy is?" Karma asked

"I'm Aizawa, the main homeroom teacher for this class, and you will be joining us for the first period today before being shifted to your own class to learn about this world" Aizawa said

"So what's the lesson teach" Karma smirked

"You're going to be trouble"

* * *

In Tartarus Nedzu and a walking block of cement was standing in front of the shadowy cell

"So you are back again, what do you want?" the prisoner said

"Why are you here?" Nedzu asked

"I have an agenda; and it is one I'm not willing to share with you just yet" the prisoner said

"And when will you?" Cementoss, the other hero asked

"Once I'm done with it" the prisoner said

"Well, good luck with your plan, since you won't be getting out of here" Nedzu said

"And what makes you think this can hold me little rat?" The prisoner asked

"Simple, this is Tartarus, the world's only prison built to hold the worse of the worse. This is an underground fortress with zero chances of escape. The toughest of the tough are guards here and there have been no escapes since its inception, in fact the last time somebody tried to escape, they joined the choir departed" Nedzu stated walking off

"I relish the challenge" the prisoner said before his small window closed "Very much indeed"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah this was a random chapter, but things are not going to be this random, anyway we learn about the prisoner in Tartarus. Any guesses on who they are? You might guess, but you might now. Also I reference The Crossover Files chapter 7 which is basically Maehara's origin story and show once again how protective the guys are of the girls.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Man that was intense, am I right, or am I right!" Sugino cheered as they watched the UA Sport's festival.

"I still would have liked it more if Ochako won" Kaede said

"But she did well, so what's next after these fights" Nagisa said sounding bored

"Topdoroki vs Midoriya" Maehara said

"Okay, I'll se you gusy later"

"We've been here a month now and he still is sulking" Sugino said

"So what should we do guys?" Suguya asked

"I don't know. We still don't know what the dimensional travelling has done to the symbiote" Kataoka said

"and in turn Nagisa" Sugino said

* * *

"Damn it" Nagisa said as he crashed into a wall

'Kids this is bad, who knows want what that last portal did to us, since we are no longer in our dimension' the symbiote said

"So different world, different rules huh?" Nagisa asked

'You could say that...WHOA!" they symibote said

'What's wrong?" Nagisa asked

'I'm taking it that Todoroki is fighting judging by the massive glacier over our head" the symbiote said before it shattered. "And Midoriya"

"Yeah, that power of his, do you think you could samp0le it?" Nagisa asked

"Why what are you thinking?" the symbiote asked

"Its a longshot that I'm still working" Nagisa said

"Geez, that's not suspect at all is it?" the symibote asked

'Quiet' Nagisa said

* * *

Back in there world Karasuma was looking at something

"Tadomi?" Irina asked walking downstairs in nothing but one of his button down shirt opened

"Oh, Irina sorry about that" Karasuma said as Irina massaged the back of his neck while placing down a cup of coffee "I just"

"you need to find the kids before anything happens to them right?" Irina asked

"Yes, and sadly they didn't travel through Protomatter like we originally thought" Karasuma said

"What?" Irina asked

"Yeah, but we have bigger concerns" Karasuam said "the city is unguarded"

"I'll talk with Ayano and see if her team can temporarily takeover" Irina said

"Thank you" Karasuma said seemingly less stressed, not by much though

"We'll rescue them, I'm sure of it" Irina said

"I agree" Karasuma said as he looked at a small wall safe where he kept a special item he would need again

* * *

Nagisa returned to the arena just in time to see the medal ceremony

"Bakugo won, jeez that's all we need, him getting a bigger head" Nagisa said

"Ease up Nagisa he earn it" Kaede said taking his hand, but sadly looking at him

'She's starting to notice, heck I wonder who else has noticed we're not at full strength. I would kill a bitch or two for some chocolate' the symbiote said

"Still, I'm like that he's chained up and restrained" Sugino chuckled

"Tomohito!" Kanzaki gasped

"What, prick deserves it" Sugino said as he kicked back

'Come on man, we better get ready' the symbiote said

"oh yeah" Nagisa said

"Dude you're leaving now?" Maehara asked

"But didn't you just get back?" Fuwa asked

"I'm needed elsewhere" Nagisa said

"Just be back soon"

* * *

"So do you really think this is a good idea?" Midnight asked

"Why not?" All-Might asked

"Placing one of the students against one of them is risky" Midnight said

"Don't worry, we took several things into account" All-Might said

"They better be" Midnight said as Nagisa showed up

"You ready?" All Might asked as Nagisa powered

"What do you think?" Agent Venom said

"It's going to be a slaughter" Midnight said

"You got that right" All-Might said

* * *

"And now it's time for the Champion's Exhibition match" the announcer said

"Bring it on" Bakugo said as Agent venom walked out into the arena "So one of you quirkless bastards, so be easy"

"5" Agent Venom said

"What?" Bakugo asked "Praying that's how long this will take?" Bakugo then snort before the bell was rang allowing Bakugo to jump into the fray. He was about to land a blow when Agent venom pulled him in and smashed his fist into Bakugou's stomach followed by an uppercut, roundhouse kick, a jab and then an axe kick, which knocked out Bakugo

"No, five moves to put you down like a rabid dog" Agent venom said "So let that be a lesson to you for mouthing off to your betters" Agent Venom said

"Can we agree that was not Nagisa" Fuwa said

"Yep" Maehara said

'Nagisa what is happening to you?' Kaede asked

* * *

"That was over quickly" Present Mic said as the commentators were away from their mics

"And it was exactly five moves" Present Mic said

"And it did seem a bit brutal" Eraserhead said

"What could of cause this?" Present Mic asked

"Bakugo must of said something to him before" Eraserhead said

"So who was that guy?" Present Mic asked

"He's one of the heroes who came from the other world, I believe his name is Nagisa Shiota" Eraserhead said

"I see" Present Mic said as they turned back to their mics "Wow that was fast, and with that quick match the UA Sports Festival has ended!"

"Thank you for joining us again this year, and we hope to see you next year" Eraserhead said

"Catch you later this is Present Mic"

"And Eraserhead"

"Signing off" the heroes said as the broadcast ended

* * *

"Two days off until classes start up again huh?" Nagisa asked as he stood on the roof of the building they were leaving in

"So we get some free time, what's the worry?" Nakamura said "Well besides from you"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"I see, Karma sees it, Fuwa sees it, Itona sees it and Kaede definitely sees it, so what is wrong with you?" Nakamura asked

"I'm just out of sorts is all" Nagisa said "This dimension is making Venom act out of whack"

"Meaning?" Nakamura asked as Nagisa stumble "WHOA! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy, when Venom is out of whack, so am I" Nagisa said

"How?" Nakamura asked

"A lack of energy, unstable emotions, and I can feel it has returned!" Nagisa said

"Your inner Darkness, I thought it was gone when you and your mum patched things up" Nakamura said

"So did I, but when we were facing down Scorpion and he's crew of doppelganger. I felt it; traces of it returning" Nagisa said

"No way, this is serious!" Nakamura said "We have to be ready for this" she added

"No shit" Nagisa snapped. "But how?"

"I have no idea, the only way I can think of is the defence index" Nakamura said

"I see" Nagisa said

* * *

Soon the two days had passed and it was class time, this time Class-H was joining Class-A

"Seriously, we have to be here of all places?" Nagisa growled, Nakmaura and Kaede tried calming him down

"What's the matter, you seemed fine yesterday" Kaede said

"Because I didn't have to pul up with Blondie McTemper over there" Nagisa said

"What was that you quirkless bastard?" Bakugo asked

"Look, you've seen what I can do, what we all can do. Sure none of us have powers or quirks. But I do have abilities and they've squashed you twice now, want to add a third ass-kicking to that tally?" Nagisa asked nodding

"Whatever, you're all just loser compared to me" Bakugo snorted

"Oh really, I think all the explosions you created has had adverse reactions on your brain" Nagisa smirked

"Is he really picking a fight with Bakugo?" Iida asked as everyone was finished talking about the sports festival and was now watching Nagisa taunt Bakugo.

"Looks like it" Kimura said before something flashed in hsi head "Hey Iida?"

"Yes Kimura"

"Where would a guy go to get chocolate around here?" Kimura asked

"Oh there are multiple shops that sell them, in fact there is one down the street" Iida said before Kimura sped off leaving a gust of win, that accidently blew everyone's skirts up, leaving many of the guys and girls red faced. And those who had partners were thinking the same thing

'She wore those ones today?'

"KIMURA!" Kataoka shouted

"Yes?" he asked reapppearing

"WARN US NEXT TIME!" the girls shouted

"My bad" Kimura said as he walked over to Nagisa "Hey Nags"

"What?" Nagisa growled

"Oh nothing much" Kimura smiled before stomping on his foot, forcing something into his mouth and closed it. Nagisa was stunned for a second before he realised what Kimura shoved into his mouth

'Ooh yeah baby, sweet vanilla flavoured chocolate with a delicate hint of coffee. And what is this? oh it is caramel, oh not just any caramel: but ooey gooey caramel that just melts in your mouth. Oh such bold flavours!' the symbiote critiqued the sweet substance Kimura gave Nagisa, who was simply munching on it

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nagisa asked

"You don't remember?" Kataoka asked

"I was gushing about how cute Kaede was?" Nagisa asked after looking around the room

"Not even close" Kataoka groaned

"Where are we anyway?" Nagisa asked

"UA High, you knwo in another dimension" Karma said

"Right, got ya" Nagisa said

"What just happened three days ago?" Kataoka asked not convinced

"Some kind of sports carnival? No it was the school's sports festival, which when you think about it was kind of like a shonen manga's tournament arc" Nagisa said "SO what was I doing anyway?" Nagisa asked munching on the chocolate

"You were picking a fight with the blonde dude" Kataoka said

"My bad, sorry about that" Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay class, time to settle down and top start the day" Midnight said walking in "And today we'll start off with some Hero Informatics"

"Oh no, its going to be a pop quiz isn't it?'

"Please, don't be hero laws, I'm so bad at that"

"Today you will be picking out code names" Midnight said making the whole class cheer "Now, the reason you need code names is very important" Midnight said "Now after each UA sports festival the pro heroes send us their draft picks for their choice of internship, Class 1-H will not need to go through it, now while you don't have to worry about them yet since your first year. The draft picks were to see interest in the class, however their offer can be revoke if they lose interest in you" Midnight explained as she continued on

"Sounds simple enough" Nagisa said

"Yeah, but what would happen if we were drafted?" Kaede asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said "Unsurprising Todoroki got first, from what we saw of his power, he deserves first"

"You didn't see all of it, that was only half his quirk" Kaede said

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Midoriya went full out, so much that they practically had to stop the fight and knock them out

"Really?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Oh yeah, took an hour or so for it to be fixed" Kaede said

"Now take the hero naming seriously or there will be hell to pay" Midnight said shocking everyone "What you pick today could be you hero name for the rest of your life. So be careful or you'll be saddled with. And the name you choose will reinforce your image, and what kind of hero you will be in the future and tells people what you represent, like All-Might for exampled" Midnight said

'All-Might' Izuku thought as he was passed a slate and a marker

"And of course after we've picked ours, Class 1-H will reveal theirs" Midnight said

"Yes ma'am" The class said.

Ten minutes later Midnight walked up to the desk and smiled

"Alright, who's up first?"

"We're presenting these?" Sero asked as Aoyama walked up to the podium

"The shining hero: I cannot stop twinkling" Aoyama said "You can't deny my sparkle"

"Nice sentence" Mimura said "Frenchie"

"Come on" the class said

"It will be better like this: take the 'I' out and shorten the cannot to can't" Midnight said making the name Can't stop twinkling"

"Thank you mademoiselle" Aoyama said

'She likes it!' the class was shocked

"right I'm next, I'm Alien Queen!" Ashido said

"Yeah Ridley Scott called, he said that's taken" Karma said

"Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood, I don't think so" Midnight trembled

"Dang it" Ashido said walking back to her desk

'That one wasn't okay?' the class asked "Since the first two were so weird, I feel like I have to come up with something clever"

"I've got one" Tsuyu said "Is it okay if I try next?"

"Okay, come on up" Midnight said

"I've had this name in mind since primary school Rainy season hero Froppy!" Tsuyu said

"That sounds nice" Kanzaki said smiling

"That's adorable and such a friendly feel too that everyone will love" Midnight said making everyone cheer Froppy

"Could be worse" Sugino said

"I've got mine: the strudy hero Red Riot!" Kirishima said

"Strong name" Terasaka said

"Oh its an homage to the chivalrous hero Crimson Riot, right?"

"Yeah he's the one who inspired me" Kirishima said

"Up next is me, the hearing hero: Earphone Jack" Jiro said

"Not bad, its pleasant to the ear" Sugino said

"I'm the tentacle hero: Tentacool!" Shoji announced

'Korosensei would be proud!' the hero class said

"I'm the tape hero Cellophane" Sero said

"I think its going to stick" Isogai said

"The martial arts hero Tailman" Ojiro said

"No surprise there" Midnight said

"I'm the sweets hero Sugarman" Rikido declared

"Too easy" Karma smirked

"I'm the stealth Hero Inivisible Girl"

"We should introduce her to our Invisible Woman" Okuda said

"PINKY!" Ashido shouted

"Make those looks work for you girl" Midnight cheered

"It works" Kataoka said

"Stun Gun Hero Chargebolt" Kaminashi smiled

"That was shocking" Maehara laughed

"Makes me all tingly" Midnight said

"No comment there" Nagisa deadpanned

"I'm the Jet Black Hero Tsukuyomi" Fumikage said

"That's a little dark" Kimura said

"I'm the Everything hero Creaty" Yaoyorozu said

"That's creative" Kaede said

"Shoto" Todoroki said

"He chose he's name?" Karma asked

"Just your name?" Midnight asked

"You can call me the fresh picked hero Grape juice" Mineta said

"I think that's a juicy choice" Nakamura laughed

"Petting Hero: Anima?" Hayami asked reading Koji's name "I like it"

"King Explosive murder" Bakugo shoute

"Denied" Midnight said as Uraraka stood up

"I'm the anti-grav Hero, Uravity" she shouted

"Floats off the tongue" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Choosing names is going faster than I thought, we only have Midoriya, Iida and Bakugo left, then we'll move onto the Class 1-H heroes" Midnight said as Iida stood up

"I'm just Tenya" Iida said

"Your name as well?" Midnight asked 'I thought he would take up his brother's name. Maybe after a bit' she though as Midoriya approached the podium and showed off his name which made everyone concerned, all but one

"Are you sure man?" Kirishima asked "That could be your name forever"

"I'm sure, I use to hate this name, but then something changed and I guess someone told me it could have a different meaning" Izuku said "and that is what had a huge impact on me, so from now on I'm Deku" remembering his first fight with Bakugo at UA

"Sometimes, a person can take something good away from personal turmoil. Take an insult, a weakness, a point of anger and turn it into a strength" Nagisa said remembering the situation behind the Guardian form given to him when he made up with his mother

"Okay were all good choices" Midnight smiled.

"Lord explosion murder" Bakugo said interupting here

"Again too violent, so after five minutes we'll have our guests reveal their code names" Midnight said

"Yes ma'am" the class said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that was a long chapter that was suppose to feature more, but that will next chapter! Anyway I thought that the choosing names episode would be fun to adapt with our Assassination Classroom heroes giving their own commits into the mix as well as Midnight's one. Plus, yes I'm giving you more clues to the alpha sub-plot of what is actually happening to Nagisa and why he is acting different**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"okay I guess it's time for our guess to reveal their code names" Midnight said

"So how do you want to do this?" Kaede asked

"Meaning?" Midnight asked

"What order do you want it in?" Kaede asked

"Oh I never really thought about that" Midnight said

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked

"Maybe seat order?" Kaede said

"Good idea" Nagisa smiled before pausing "Karma?"

"Yes?" Karma asked

"Can you start us off?" Kaede asked

* * *

"oh sure, Nice to meet you I'm Karma Akabane and my hero name" he started off smiling "Is Ghost Rider!" he smirked changing into Ghost Rider before shifting back

"Way to scare them Karma, now I'm Yuma Isogai, and I have the code name Batman The Dark Knight"

"Taiga Okajima at your service, and you can call me Arsenal" Okajima said twirling and arrow

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinata Okano and you can call me the Wasp when I'm being a hero" Okano said bowing

"Hello, I'm Manami Okuda and I take on the heroic persona Psylocke" she stuttered

"I'm Meg Kataoka and I'm the heroine Catwoman" Kataoka said smiling

"Hello I'm the female Class Representative Kaede Kayano and I am the heroic Thor the Princess of Thunder" Kaede smiled

"Hello I'm Yukiko Kanzaki, and I'm also known as Wolverine" Kanzaki said popping her claws making most of the guys gulp

"Hey, I'm Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura, but I'm also the Flash: The Fastest man alive" Kimura smiled

"Hi I'm Hinano Kurahashi and when I'm being a hero I'm called the Green Lantern" Kurahashi said waving cheerfully making everyone smile

"I'm the male Class Representative Nagisa Shiota, I'm also the hero Agent Venom" Nagisa bowed

"Hey I'm Sosuke Suguya, and I'm also the hero Nightwing" Suguya said spinning a pencil

"Tomohito Sugino, but you can also call me the hero Star-Lord, and no 'who?' jokes please" Sugino said

"I'm the class' technical advisor Kotaro Takebayashi, but I also go by the hero name Forge" Takebayashi said adjusting his glasses

"I'm Ryunosuke Chiba, I'm also Hawkeye" Chiba said

"I'm Ryoma Terasaka, codename Aquaman" Terasaka said

"Hey there Rio Nakamura, I'm also Captain Marvel" Nakamura smiled

"Kirara Hazama, I'm also the Scarlet Witch" Hazama bored

"Rinka Hayami, I'm codenamed Black Widow" Hayami said

"Hello, I'm Sumire Hara also known as the Black Canary" Hara smiled

"Yo, Yuzuki Fuwa here, you can call me Shadowcat" Fuwa smirked

"Nice to meet you I'm Hiroto Maehara, but I'm also called Ant-man or Giant-Man depending on my size" Maehara said

"Koki Mimura here, I'm also Iceman" Mimura said

"Hey Takuya Muramatsu, also known as Human Torch" Muramatsu said

"And I'm Taisei Yoshida callsign Falcon" Yoshida said

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Toka Yada, I'm the hero Songbird" Yada smiled winking

"Finally I'm Itona Horibe I pilot the Variable Threat Response Battle suit dubbed the War Machine" Itona said "With my partner the A.I. Ritsu Ai who pilots the Rescue armour"

"Hello" Ritsu cheered from the speaker of the Rescue armour.

* * *

"Those are some interesting names" Midnight said

"Yeah, majority of us have predecessors that we get help from time to time" Nagisa explained

"Interesting, we haven't had anything like that over here before, well unless they were family, like a generational thing" Midnight explained "So today I thought we would do some hero training"

"Did someone say hero training, which means it is time I AM HERE" All-Might shouted showing up

"Already, I was having fun" Midnight purred, but alas I have some work to look over" she pouted

"Don't worry it won't take long, beside someone needs to help Aizawa" All Might said "He might be worn out from Recovery girl's quirk being used on him" All Might said

"Okay, I'll add that to the list of my duties today as well" Midnight said

"So what were you planning on doing? All-Might asked

"Just some hero training, to see how the new heroes are at heroic duties" Midnight said

"Good idea" All-Might said before looking to the students "Follow me if you please"

* * *

Soon they reached the gym, Class-H marvelled at it

"And this is where you'll be tested to see if you have what it takes to be heroes" All-Might said

"Donb't worry, we got it" Nagisa said

"So what's up first?" Karma asked

"A simple game of Rescue the civilian" All-Might said

"I don't think so All-Might, it's our time in here" a voice said

"Vlad King, I'm sure Class 1-A has it booked" All Might said

"Too bad, we need it more, so get lost. Maybe do some theory work or something" the man said

"Because you need it" a new voice said, one that had an arrogant tone to it

"Why you" Bakugo snarled

"I just met him and he's started to annoy me" Sugino said

"Monoma; What did I say about riling them up, after all they've faced real villains" a girl asked

"So what, everyone knows they are nothing but trouble makers" Monoma said "But those others, well they don't look so tough. Especially that blue haired girl"

"What?" Nagisa snarled "Did you just say you arrogant little pest?"

"You would probably look better in a skirt" Monoma said

'Don't lose your cool Nagisa" Kataoka said

'Kimura do you have any more chocolate?' Isogai asked

"No but I can get some" Kimura said

"Do it and fast" Isogai said

"What are you guys worried about?" Izuku asked

"That moron just decided to say the one thing about Nagisa you don't say" Kaede said "He had a bad relationship with hsi mother who was not exactly the most"

"stable woman" Karma finished

"And so she kinda took it out on Nagisa, and **that** was one of the ways" Kaede said

"Are you saying?" Izuku asked shocked, as Todoroki had the same look on his face

"Big time" Kataoka said

"So you think that we're nothing huh? Well then let's see you back it up with a game of RTC" Nagisa said

"Are you sure?" Kaede said

"I'm going to enjoy this" Nagisa said

"This is not good" Isogai said

"Sure why not" the girl said

* * *

"Nagisa what were you thinking?" Kataoka asked

"He wasn't, that moron brought up a bad part of Nagisa's life, which in turn brought that back to the surface" Nakamura said "So who issued the challenge? Nagisa, Agent Venom or normal Venom"

"I'm going to be diplomatic and say all three of us decided on it" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Fuwa asked

"Ever since we got here Nagisa's inner Darkness has been returning, isn't that right?" Nakamura asked

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaede asked shocked

"Would that change anything?" Nagisa asked

"We could've been helping you with it" Sugino said

"Why is it when it comes to your inner darkness, you never let us help you?" Kaede asked

"Oh my, what an interesting development, a hero with an inner darkness. I must say that is a refreshing back story" Nedzu said showing up

"Principal Nedzu" Nagisa said

"Now my boy, while that is a danger to others, it can also be a danger to oneself, keeping secrets that could cause problems inside is not a good idea. So if you ever feel like that ever again" Nedzue explained before Nagisa saw something behind him: a silhouette of Korosensei "You should go ahead and share your feelings with your friends" Nagisa heard the voice of both Nedzu and Korosensei

"I will sir" Nagisa smiled bowing out of respect

"Good, now miss Kayano" Nedzu said

"Yes" the girl said

"Could you come with me please?" Nedzu asked

* * *

"THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!" Kaede shouted

"So they chose the washboard chested girl" Nomona said

"Oh your dead" Kaede said

"Why?" Kendo, the girl from earlier asked

"Our class is mostly comprised of couples, including our teachers, and the one thing the guys hate heariung is anything bad about their girlfriends" Kaede said

"Seriously?" another 1-B girl asked

"Yep, so be lucky my boyfriend didn't hear him" Kaede said sweetly

"The game begins" Nedzu said

* * *

"Ant-Man, Falcon aerial recon" Agent venom said

"You got it, hold on Tic Tac" Falcon said

"Hawkeye, Arsenal; I want eyes up there and there. You're early warning you see them, put them down. Iceman Travel to the roof top in the middle, you'll follow Falcon by making ice paths so that way Kaede can safely and quickly move around once she is found" Agent Venom said

"Got it" the three said

"Rescue, War Machine get them up there; Shadowcat travel through the buildings. Human Torch you and Songbird go there and there and act as distraction, Flash I need you to make sure they do not find us, roger?"

"Roger" the next three said

"Psylocke use you telepathy so we can talk to each other without using radios. Everyone spread out and await orders" Agent Venom said as they all left to do their plans, but Nagisa stopped Karma

"What's up?" Karma asked

"Defend the goal and if he appears. Light me up" Agent Venom said "And not just here"

"Got it man" Karma said

* * *

"Okay, this shouldn't take too long" Falcon said

"And then what?" Ant-Man asked

"I don't know, something's not right here" Falcon said 'Psylocke, can you see with the others if there are any of our opponent in the area?'

'One moment' Psylocke telepathically said

'Thanks' Falcon said

"You think this is going to be a problem?" Ant-Man asked

"No" Falcon said

'I've found her, drop Ant-Man three streets over, I've marked a course for her, but we have a problem. the ice is visible. So we'll have to work quickly to save her" Iceman said

'Understood, Flash you're up" Agent Venom said

'On it' Flash smirked

"Think this will work?" Ant-Man asked

"It will have too, swoop dropping in 3...2...1...DROPPING NOW!" Falcon said

* * *

Falcon swooped down low and dropped off Ant-Man who looked down and saw that a few students were still around

"Okay, get in; take them down now"

'I'll help you out' Songbird said as she drew the students away from Kaede allowing Antman to drop down grow back to normal size and cut the ropes and then grow to place her on the rooftop where Iceman lead her away before Giant-Man shrunk down and caught a ride on Kendo's back pouch, leaving no sign that the team was there.

* * *

"Where are these guys?" Kendo asked

"HELLO, 2nd place" Flash sang out

"What how did he get there?" Kendo asked as she nodded to two of her classmates to take him out so they could lessen their chances of defeat. the two students jumped out, who to hit the pavement where the Flash was, looking around she saw him leaning against the wall "How did he?'

"There's a term where I'm from for what I am: A speedster" Flash said before he became lightning and sped off.

"He's fast" Kendo said

"KENDO! the civilian's gone!" a student

"How?" Kendo asked before a drop of water hit her nose, making her look up to see Iceman's ice paths. "Ice, oh shit they have a cryo-mancer on their team!" she said before shouting "UP TOP!" making everyone rush to track the ice roads.

* * *

"They'll catch us" Kaede said

"Not if I can help it" Iceman said shooting off various ice paths connecting rooftops "That should distract them, Psylocke I've got Kaede, want to link her in" he said

'Got it' Psylocke said 'Can you hear us?'

"Yeah I do, thanks, but what's the plan?" Kaede asked

"We've divided up into teams to make things easier, Ghost Rider is at the goal; Hawkeye and Arsenal are on lookout; Flash is making them chase him, Falcon was on air recon' Psylock said 'Crap they got Songbird' Psylocke said

'Shadowcat get Songbird out of there' Agent Venom said

* * *

"So you think you can win against us?" Monoma asked as he and a couple surrounded Songbird.

"I have to get out of this" Songbird said

"Hey Real Steel, go find that girly boy will ya?" Monoma asked

"Sure" Real Steel said "What about you?"

"I'm going to mimic her powers and take down the rest" Monoma said

"Surprise" Shadowcat said phasing in grabbing Songbird and phased into the ground, she then phased back up with Aquaman and War Machine "Have fun boys"

"Gladly" the two said

"Shit" Monoma said

* * *

"Okay so where is that guy Monoma was talking to before?" Real Steel asked

"Right here" Agent Venom said landing after assuming his guardian form

"Okay, so I'm here to beat you" Real Steel said turning to steel

"So you think you can beat me?" Agent venom said as he drew a sword

"A sword?" Real Steel asked

"Tell me, what's your name?" Agent Venom asked

"I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, otherwise known as Real Steel"

"I'm Agent Venom, and this sword is call Steel Eater!" Agent venom said

"And why do you call it that?" Real Steel asked as Agent Venom slashed something made out of steel and watched it reduce into a metallic puddle. "I'm out"

"I thought you would" Agent Venom said

* * *

"That's the last path is down there" Iceman said as he pointed the last ice ramp "And with that you'll be home

"GUYS MOVE IT!" Arsenal said as a large fist broke the ice

'How did they find out our plans?' Hawkeye asked as he shot at the fist before Black Canary and Songbird unleashed sonic blasts

'Ant-Man move in!' Arsenal shouted

'Iceman!' Agent Venom said

"Yeah?" Iceman asked

'Throw her!' Agent Venom said

"Are you sure?" Iceman asked

'Just do it!' Agent Venom said

"You're leader" Iceman said as he picked up Kaede and threw her onto the unbroken part which made her slide down, he skirt lifting up at the front a bit

"Nice choice" Agent Venom said catching her

"Oh shut it" Kaede said as the buzzer went off.

* * *

"Easy, easy" Human Torch said setting down a student

"Full roast?" Agent venom said

"You know it" Human Torch said as the other placed the 1-B students down gently

"You're good" Kendo said

"Not bad yourself" Agent venom said as he shook her hands "You nearly had us"

"If your archers and the sound users didn't pin me down, things would most likely be different" Kendo said smiling

"I agree" Agent Venom said shaking her hand, not seeing Nomona grumbling

"Hey Nomona right?" Karma asked

"Yeah what do you want?" Nomona asked before he was punched in the gut and stomped onto the floor

"You ever insult one of my friends, from either group, even one bad word and I will go full Rider on your ass. You got it!" Karma snarled

"Whatever" the copycat said

"Prick" Karma said walking over to Okuda, to hug her and feel friendlier "Come on"

"Okay, think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know" Karma said "But I have a feeling I'm going to live up to my namesake with that dumbass" Karma hissed

"Why did he?"

"Let just say some subjects within our classroom are sensitive, and them being brought up is not exactly wanted or appreciated at all" Agent venom said "And a subject relating to me is the most sensitive" he said.

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here, and there's the next chapter which has Class H meeting with 1-B including the prick Nomona; man I hate that guy and that is not because he shares Karma's voice, like a lot of the heroes, might make a chapter on that later, but anyway we're nearing a Stained chapter soon which is one I basically thought of after chapter one which will give you a few answers.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**

 **PS I might release a new RWBY project this week on Wednesday/Tuesday depending on whether or not I finish it**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, now it's time for your internships to begin" Aizawa said as he addressed the classes "Now I expect you to be on your best behaviour okay?"

"Yes sir" the students

"Class H, you will be assigned random agencies to work with and for...where's Shiota?" Aizawa asked

"Here's working on something else" Maehara said

"Why does that trouble me?" the teacher groaned

'Probably not as much as what he thinks is going to go down' Karma though

"Anyway, you've got your designation, be safe, work hard and go beyond" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" the class said

"Hey Iida, are you going to be okay?" Izuku asked

"I'll be fine" Iida smiled as he moved off

'So he's heading for Hosu' Agent venom said hiding in the shadows, 'Time for me to move. Hard to believe we've been here for two months'

* * *

"Oh wow" Kurahashi said

"She' glamorous" Yada said

"And we're going to be helping her out, while she's training Momo and Kendo?' Kurahashi said reffering to the pro hero helping the two girls

"It won't be much okay sweetie?" Yada asked

"Who cares" Kurahashi said

"Obviously not you Hinano" Yada laughed

"Come on you two" Yaoyorozu said

* * *

"This is going to be interesting" Karma laughed

"Quiet Karma" Todoroki said

"I can already feel the Rider growing a hate on for papa inferno over there" Karma smirked

"Karma, clam down" Todoroki said as Endeavour walked in

"Well this is a surprise, but after all I am your father

"Damn, you remind me of a certain asshole I've met"

"And you must be from that over world" Endeavour said

"Name's Karma" Karma said smirking

"Interesting name" Endeavour said "And your quirk?"

"Vengeance" Karma smirked

"This was a bad idea" Todoroki said

* * *

"The air, it feels" Nagisa said

"Heavy?" the symbiote asked

"Yeah, so this is where they've been happening?" Nagisa asked becoming Agent venom

"You know it" the symbiote said 'So you passed up the opportunity to work with a pro hero for what is basically a bounty hunt huh?" the symbiote asked

"Yes, something wasn't right with Iida, and so upon researching the area where his brother was last seen, means that we have a major bad dude in the area and that means" Nagisa said

'We can let go of our restraint and go all out' the symbiote said

"Exactly, all we need to do now is find out where he is" Nagisa said

'Do you have an actual intel on this guy besides Hosu?" the symbiote asked

"Not exactly" Nagisa admitted

"Should have figure, so all we can do now is wait" the symbiote said 'Going to be a long ass week'

"I know, I know. You can quiet down about that" Nagisa said "If it helps we'll do a night-time stealth patrol. But for now, let's set up a small base and get some sleep"

'Sounds good' the symbiote said as Nagisa walked off.

* * *

Maehara had joined Bakugo with Best Jeanist, laughing all the while Bakugo was styled. Luckily the explosive quirk user was too but he knew in time Bakugo would get out

"Tell me young hero what is on your mind?' Best Jeanist asked

"A friend, he's been distant of late" Maehara said pulling on his helmet

"I see, well I cannot help with that unfortunately. But I can give you the tools you need to help him, by helping you become a better hero" Bean Jeanist said

"Thank you sir" Ant-Man said

"Shut it Bug boy" Bakugo snapped

"Did you forget I can grow **and** shrink, or are you still recovering brain cells from that introductory fight with Agent venom?" Ant-Man asked

"Why you" Bakugo said lunging at Ant-Man, only to be wrapped up in threads as Ant-Man shrunk down and jumped on Bakugou's head before jumping off behind him.

"Tada" Ant-Man said

"Impressive" Bean Jeanist said

"Thanks" Ant-Man said

* * *

"Oh man, this is going to be hard" Kaede said as she and Midnight were training

"It's okay, I told you this wasn't going to be easy working with me" Midnight smiled before attacking Kaede again "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do, Nagisa" Kaede said

"The blue haired boy?" Midnight asked as Kaede attacked her

"Yeah, he saved my life, several times" Kaede said

"Ooh a real proper knight in shining armour, or in his case dark armour" Midnight said

"And you know what he's most romantic compliment is?" Kaede asked throwing a couple of punches

"What?" Midnight asked

"No matter how many times he sees me, he's still surprised by my beauty" Kaede said "Something he changes that last bit with other things, but its mostly my beauty"

"Ooh what a major sweetheart" Midnight giggled

"Even after all the bad stuff I did his still loves me" Kaede blushed

"That is the sign of true love" Midnight said

"I guess" Kaede smiled

* * *

'Come on man it's been nearly a week, and we still haven't seen anything' the symbiote said

"I know, maybe we should head back" Nagisa said "Nothing's happen" Nagisa was about to finish his sentence when someone screamed out in pain "Then again" he said leaping off teh wall he was, shooting a web out before he swung off. Soon he was at the area where he heard the shout, he saw Iida bleeding on the floor and a guy with a jagged sword standing over him, a bit further down from Iida was another hero slumped against the wall

"IIDA!" Agent Venom said landing

"Who are you?" the attacker asked

"You can call me Agent Venom, and I take you're Stain" Agent Venom growled as he drew his guns and jumped into the air before pointing the guns down and opening fire before landed and twirling his guns around so the grip was out, suddenly his spider sense activate, so he ducked before Izuku flew in and punched Stain in the face

"SMASH he shouted

"And he's my attack, Full Force!" Agent Venom shouted slamming and elbow into Stain sending him crashing into the ground "Nice timing"

"Thanks, but it was only a hunch" Deku said "They had some stats which said the hero killer's victims were usually found in low level areas of traffic"

"Good thinking" Agent Venom said as he stood up "Are you okay Iida?"

"I can't move my body" Iida said, "Ever since he cut I've been paralysed"

"Yeah, that's the kind of quirk they said he would have" Deku said

"So cutting into people must activate it" Agent venom said

'no its something else' the symbiote said

"Don't get involved, this has **nothing** to do with you"

"Oh Iida, is it so wrong for friends to come and help on another, I didn't think so. So shut up and let us help" Agent venom said

* * *

"When you're friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed the weak would be culled" Stain said "So what will you do"

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Shut it you walking Knife block" Agent venom said

"Stand down, run away I told you this has nothing to do with you"

"Iida, I shut up and let us help" Agent Venom said webbing Stain's feet before zip-lining towards the hero and kneeing him

"All-Might was right though, meddling when you don't need to" Izuku started "IS THE ESSENCE OF BEING A HERO!" he declared before running at Stain, he dodged the blades, got behind Stain and leapt into the air

"5% Detroit SMASH!" Deku shouted nailing Stain into the floor

"YES!" Agent Venom cheered

'DON'T LET HIM LCIK THE BLADE!' the symbiote cried

"What?": Agent Venom asked as Stain ran his tongue along the blade paralysing Deku

"It's not that you predicted my movements, just left my field of vision and manoeuvred so that you would be able to get a clean shot in. Only I saw thought your plans. There are countless flase heroes around here who were all talk, but I think you're worthy of staying alive" Stain said

"GET AWAY" Iida shouted

* * *

"MOVE BITCH!" Agent venom shouted as he kicked Stain into a wall "Forgot about me didn't you?" he asked before disappearing

"Who are you?" Stain asked

"I A stain removalist" Agent Venom said "I'm also a poison that strikes down villainy. You can call me Agent Venom!" Agent venom declared showing up and punching Stain, right before a bolt of flames lit the alleyway "WHOA! Guardian form" he shouted switching to his guardian form to dodge the flames

"Sorry about that" Todoroki said

"About time you got here" Agent venom said

"So that's the hero killer huh?" Todoroki asked

"So what took you so long?" Agent venom asked

"Midoriya needed to send more information than just his location" Todoroki said

"I see" Agent venom said before jumping out of the way of a couple of throwing knives, Todoroki then jumped in a fired off some flames, thinking quickly Agent Venom used some webbing to pull the injured out of the way before jumping into the fight, catching the sword and punched him in the face, then jumping out of the way of Todoroki's ice as he started to shoot spears of ice

"Hiding your sight from an opponent is not a good idea" Stain said as Deku jumped in and smashed Stain again

"How can you move?" Agent venom asked

"It's his quirk, its effects are determined by blood type, I have O Type blood so I can move again" Deku said as he glared at Stain; who was suddenly Stain suddenly started laughing

"What is it?" Agent Venom asked

"THIS!" Stain said

* * *

Suddenly two knives were buried in Todoroki and Deku's arms, Agent venom was them blindsided by Stain who jumped over him and ripped the knives out of the two students and drew them along his tongue

"NO!" Agent venom shout as the two went down. Looking back Agent venom barely missed the spiked boot, But something else was wrong

'Venom, what's wrong?' Nagisa asked as Agent Venom powered down leaving Nagisa weakened "Not now"

"NAGISA!" the trio said, soon Stain tapped his blade on Nagisa's neck who looked up at him in defiance

"I'm sorry, but I take no pride in killing a kid" Stain said

"Good" Nagisa shouted using the clap stunner and then grabbed a knife from his sheath and stabbed Stain's foot before jumping away

"How long until you're able to use your powers again?" Deku asked

"Ten minutes" Nagisa grunted as he collapsed.

"Nice try kid, but it's over" Stain said before hovering his sword over Nagisa's spine.

"NO!" Deku shouted

* * *

A bright light shone making everyone cover their eyes

"Step away from my student **NOW!** " a voice said

"Karasuma sensei?" Nagisa asked

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Karasuma asked

"Just tired" Nagisa said

"Here, eat this and recover, I've got this" Karasuma said

"NO DON'T!" Iida shouted

"You're in no state to fight kid" Karasuma said as he slipped a pair of devices on his wrist and pulled out a key look object from one of them "MAGNA POWER!" he shouted as a bolt of green and white light hit him transforming him into the Magna Defender

"Nice looking, but either way you'll meet the fate of all heroes who have strayed from the path of true hero" Stain said

"I'd rather stray from the path and save the students then be a true hero and abandon them" Magna Defender said as he walked forward

"So be it" Stain said rushing forward. Magna Defender stood still, the only movement coming from his cape.

"Karasuma-sensei MOVE!" Nagisa said just as Stain's sword came into range Magna Defender used his elbow to catch the blade before punching him away, Magna Defender then charged in and slammed a knee into Stain's gut before spinning around and elbowing him in the neck making him fall onto the floor, once he was down Magna Defender walked over to the boys

"You okay?" Karasuma asked

"We'll be fine soon" Nagisa said "The symbiote's be to full strength now" Nagisa said finishing the chocolate given to him by Karasuma "More importantly how were you able to get here"

"Turns out there is more than seven sets of worlds the Protomatter can travel to, you just have to tune it correctly" Karasuma said

"Either way it's good to see you, especially after two months over here"

"Months? Nagisa you've been gone for only two weeks"

"Come again?" Nagisa asked

"The even with the villains was two weeks ago"

"It must be some kind of time dilation, where a week goes by over then and a month goes by over here in the same time" Nagisa suspected

"Ah guys" Todoroki said

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked

"You little pissants are in for it now" Stain said getting up

"Why don't you just stay down?" Karasuma asked drawing his sword "Before I put you down for good"

"Let's see you try" Stain said drawing his own sword.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy! Karasuma's here, when I started this fic there were two scenes I mapped out: Karasuma's arrival and fight and the ending which I'm still tweaking so it will the best ending for second season of ACH! Also I might show some more of the studnets on their internships and yes the Nomu fight will happen as well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

Magna Defender and Stain were glaring down each with their sword pointed at each other

"Come on sensei make a move first, and that way you'll gain the upper hand" Agent venom said

"Waiting is a virtue" Agent Venom said

"I'm about to win this" Stain said

"I'd like to see you try" Magna Defender said as the pair faced off. Stain made the first move by thrusting his katana at Magna Defender, who deflected the blade and used the pummel of his own sword to wind Stain enough to stun him so Magna Defender could jump in and using the flat of his blade smack around the hero killer, who growled and tried to stab Magna Defender, only to scratch his armour. Growling at this Magna Defender put his sword and steadily walked forward calmly.

"So what's you got?" Stain asked before a vicious right hook threw Stain into the wall

"Come here" Magna defender said peeling Stain off the wall, only to throw him onto another one only to once again wrench him out of it and then kicked him a couple of time, the final move he did was to wrap his cape around Stain's head and smacked his armoured elbow into the cape covered face before sending him to the floor

"Why you" Stain snarled

"Oh shut it" Magna Defender said as his blade crackled with electricity before it was surrounded by it

"what are you?" Stain said

"TAKE THIS!" Magna Defender said jumping into the air and spinning before landing with his blade cutting into Stain and shocking him. He then stood up and sheathed his sword before taking a victory stance "You're done" he said

"Alright!" Agent Venom said as the four heroes looked on in awe at the warrior in front of them

"Now for you four, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but this guys took some damage" Nagisa said

"Thank you for saving us" Todoroki bowed

"No problem" Magna Defender said before a roar was heard "WHOA!"

"What is that?" Nagisa asked

"Nomu?!" Deku said

"What?" Nagisa said

"A genetically engineered super villain" Todoroki said

"But there was only one, but now we have those three different versions" Deku said

"So what should we do?" Agent venom said as a flying Nomu headed for Deku. "I don't think so" he said pulling out his guns and fired while Magna Defender blocked the attack from the four eye Nomu.

"I don't know what you are, but you are not hurting my student" Magna defender said pulling off his sword's scabbard and switching it to blaster and fired off a few burst of green energy while Agent venom fired his normal ammo at the wing Nomu, only to miss and saw him carry Deku off.

"I said: I DON'T THINK SO!" Agent venom said shooting a webline and pulled Deku got down to the ground, the four eyed Nomu was about to attack Agent Venom when Magna Defender slashed at the monster before Todoroki barbecued it

"I thought I told you kids to stay out of this conflict" Magna Defender said as the fight split out onto the street

"Not good" Agent Venom said

"You three, get to the civilians!" Magna Defender said "And get them out of here

"What about you?" Agent Venom said

"I'll be fine" Magna Defender said "GO!"

"You got it" the boys said running in the opposite direction

* * *

"Any words from Nagisa?" Isogai asked as he was back at the dorm for the Heroic classrrom

"Not yet" Kaede said

"So how is the training coming along?" Yada asked passing drinks to her friends

"Not bad" Isogai said

"Busy" Kaede said

"Guys!" Kurahashi said as she pointed to the screen which showed Hosu on fire. But there in the middle of the fight was Deku, Todoroki Agent Venom and a surprise fighter

"KARASUMA SENSEI!" they shouted

"What is he doing here?" Kurahashi asked

"How did he get here?" Kaede asked

"Karma, are you in Hosu?" Iogai asked

* * *

"Yeah I am" Karma said on his phone absorbing the flames from the fight. Endeavour was talking with his crew and Gran Torino

"You need to head down the street" Isogai said

"What for?" Karma asked

"Karasuma-sensei's fighting those monsters, and I think it would help to have more backup"

"Got it" Karma said "Hey Endeavour"

"What is it?" Endeavour asked

"We've got monsters down the street" Karma shouted

"What about it?" Endeavour asked

"I hear that's where your son is" Karma stated

"Shoto?" Endeavour said before he charged off.

"Oh goodie" Karma said

* * *

"Todoroki DUCK!" Agent venom said as he blasted four eyes. Only for Bats to come in and try and shred him. Magna Defender quickly stepped in and stabbed Bats' feet. Deku was getting civilians out of the area before the brute Nomu roared before Magna Defender jumped out of the way only to be grabbed by the cape and flung into the ground. Agent venom charged in and shoulder bashed Brute off of Magna Defender as Deku threw a Full Cowl powered smash! Iida was slowly trying to get up

"Hey there speedy" Karma said

"Akabane" Iida said

"Please, call me Karma" the redhead said as he helped Iida onto his bike

"Get him out of here" Agent venom said as he and Magna Defender got back up

"Magna Defender, when did he get here?" Karma asked

"Karma, get him out of here, before he bleeds to death" Agent venom said

"NOW!" Magna Defender said before pulling out his blaster and firing on the Brute. Looking up at a building he sees two figured 'Who are they?' he think before using his rifle's grappling form to get to the top of the building, just to see a black and purple cloud, thinking quickly he pulled out a tracker and threw it, only for the cloud to dissipate and disappear and the track fell on the ground behind them "who was that?"  
"Sensei?" Agent venom said reaching him as well

"What's the situation?" Magna Defender asked

"Everything's wrapped up, all those heroes that need medical attention are getting it, local fire and rescue crews have arrived on the scene and are dealing with it, but the Pro heroes and police wants to talk to us" Agent Venom said

"Will do" Magna Defender said looking out

"Something wrong sir?" Agent Venom asked

"Call it a hunch" Magna Defender said "Someone was watching us"

"You think it was who ever sent them" Agent venom said

"Possibly" Magna Defender said walking away with Agent venom

* * *

"Who are you?" Endeavour asked

"The Bull Knight: Magna Defender" he said as he walked over to the injured students

"I just arrived" Magna Defender said

"What do you mean?" Gran Torino asked

"Its complex" Magna Defender said

"What does that mean?" Endeavour asked

"Classified" Magna Defender said

"What kind of bullshit of that" Endeavour asked

"Why don't you tend to your son" Agent venom said

"Agent stand down" Magna Defender said

"Sir, yes sir" Agent Venom said standing down

"Good, now like my student said 'Why don't you tend to your son?'" Magna Defender said as he and his students walked off

* * *

"We're back" Nagisa groaned

"NAGISA!" Kaede said hugging the blunette

"Hey Kaede" Nagisa said

"Don't EVER do that again!" she snapped pointing to the screen showing the battle of Hosu

"Um...okay then" Nagisa said

"Mr Karasuma!" Kurahashi said hugging him the way a daughter would'

"Are you okay?" Isogai asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about you guys?" Karasuma asked

"We're all fine" Kataoka said

"If your here then that means we can go home" Isogai said

"About that, the portal was only one way and they need to wait until they can open it again" Karasuma said

"So we're here for another month" Yada said dejected

"Actually according to Karasuma we've been here a fortnight instead of a couple of months" Nagisa said

"What?" they all asked

"It must be a time dilation, a week there is a month here" Kataoka said

"What's the cover story?" Isogai asked

"We've come up with the excuse of a training camp for possibly a month" Karasuma said

"Is it going to stick?" Kataoka asked

"It should, Korosensei is the one handling the excuse with Irina" Karasuma said

"So what's our next move sir?" Isogai asked

* * *

"Ah I see so you're their teacher" Nedzu asked

"Yes I am, nice to meet you, I'm Tadomi Karasuma" Karasuma said bowing in respect "And I must thank you for looking after them"

"Oh its pleasure to do so, they have been quite good students" Nedzu said

"I'm glad to hear that. Also I am at you assistance for these class" Karasuma said

"And I will gladly take it, but now I have other details to attend to" Nedzu said as All Might entered "Ah All-Might I want to meet Karasuma"

"A pleasure" Karasuma said

"The same" All-Might said

"Now I want you to work with Mr Karasuma and teach the classes" Nedzu said

"Yes sir" the two teacher said

"Now if you'll excuse me" Nedzu said

"Of course sir" All-Might said before he addressed Karasuma "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Iida, Izuku, Shoto you guys are okay" Nagisa said

"yeah we are" Todoroki said

"But it will take some time for my wrist to repair itself" Iida said

"I can help with that" Kimura said

"It's alright" Iida said

"So I can assume that everyone else had an easy time I can take it"

"It was not some easy" Kaede said "I had to training personally with Midnight"

"I joined up with some Navy guys" Terasaka said

"I had to work with Blast Boy over there" Maehara laughed

"You want to go?" Bakugo asked

"Try it and you'll be paste again!" Maehara said

"We got hired to be assistants top a glamorous hero"

"yes her training was most helpful" Yaoyorozu said

"Okay settle down Class, we have a visiting teacher with us today, allow me to introduce our friends' teacher Mr Karasuma"

"Hello students" Karasuma said before pausing 'That student has a bird's head...I've seen weirder' he mentally shrugged as a certain teacher back in his world sneezed

"So you're the one who taught them?" Uraraka asked

"Indeed" Karasuma said "So what did you want to know

"I want to know, how to beat these quirkless bastards" Bakugo requested

"Quirkless, oh you mean powerless, I'm sorry but none of my students are powerless Mr Bakugo, but feel free to try and take me" Karasuma said rolling up his sleeves.

"Five moves" Muramatsu said

"He'll do in three" Sugino said. Bakugo threw a fits, which Karasuma deflected, which he followed up with a kick to the stomach and a flip over his shoulder and Bakugo was on the floor

"Pay up" Sugino said

"Damn Baseball Brat" Muramatsu said

"Thanks" Sugino cheered

"Now you've seen what happens when you underestimate your opponents" Karasuma said "Before to start the lesson off, who can tell me what Bakugo did wrong in the first place"

"He tried to fight you" Karma smirked

"Shut it Redboy" Bakugo said

"What this, is Bomb boy requesting a rematch. That will be over in two moves?" Karma asked

"Karma sit down please" Karasuma said

"This isn't over red boy" Bakugo said

"I agree, premature detonation" Karma smirked making the guys chuckle and the girls blush

"WHAT Do you mean by that?" Bakugo asked as Karma snickered

"This is going to be interesting" Karasuma groaned

* * *

"There seems to be more people in here tonight" the prisoner said

"Sorry about that, he is too dangerous to keep in a normal prison" Nedzu said

"I see, so what is this visit for?" the prisoner asked unimpressed

"To see why you are here, and when you are leaving" Nedzu said

"When I have what I want" the visitor said

"And that is?" Aizawa asked

"A powerful artefact this world has, one I need to start my mission"

"And what is your mission?" Nedzu asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" the prisoner said "So tell me, how close is it to me"

"What?" Aizawa asked about to use his quirk

"My artefact" he laughed as the doors closed "It will be mine"

"That was scary" Aizawa muttered

"And informative" Nedzu said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and I'm sorry this is a bit late I had a bit of a lack of scripting for this. But I gave you guys a chapter of Legendary Force which I might do again if I don't have a chapter for you guys, and it was fun to have the Nomu against the Class H and the Hosu trio who entered the fight against Stain and of course the buttkicking of Stain who is in prison with the prisoner who now has given us a clue as to what he wants to do in this world**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"So we got Mr K here with us, but we still don't have a way to get back to our world" Sugino said

"I agree" Nagisa said

"So what are we going to do to get back there?" Karma asked

"No idea" Isogai said

"But we have to get back, who knows what's happening over there" Maehara said

"I'm sure Silk and the others are handling it" Isogai said

"Plus I'm sure Gambit Asano stuck around" Sugino said

"At least there are in good hands" Nagisa said

* * *

"You think we should help them?" Kaede asked

"Why wouldn't we?" Okuda said

"Because this isn't our world" Kataoka said

"So, we're here aren't we. So why not help them with our experience?" Kaede said

"The laws of this world" Hayami said checking her guns

"Oh yeah" the girls said

"I'm sure we can work something out" Nakamura said

"Yeah" they cheered

* * *

"So any ideas on how we get back home?" Karasuma asked

"our most technically gifted personal is trying their hardest" Nedzu said

"Thank you for trying to get us back home" Karasuma said

"It is our pleasure" Nedzu said "And the students seem to enjoy the company of each other"

"And it helps them with their classes" All-Might said

"That is a good thing, speaking of which where are the two classes?" Karasuma asked

* * *

"A Race?" Flash asked being giddy

"Yes, but there is a stipulation for your class" Eraserhead said

"What is it?" Catwoman asked

"Simple" Eraserhead said "None of your flyers or your speedster will be legible to compete

"NO!" Flash shouted

"Easy Flash, I'm not allowed either" Songbird said

"Green Lantern, Falcon, War Machine, Capt Marvel, Wasp, Human Torch and Thor" Catwoman said

"That's not too bad" Agent venom said

"I've got to step down as well" Mimura said

"Oh right your ice paths would give you an advantage" Batman said

"We ready?" Agent Venom said as the class agreed "Yea let's do this" he said as the team got ready

"So what's the race style?" Batman asked

"Free running" Eraserhead said, this made Class-H smirk

"OH boy" Eraserhead said

* * *

"So we're racing to the centre of this place huh?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah they're taking the east entrance, we'll be taking the west entrance, the centre holds the flag. We have to race to the flag grab it and bring it back to our entrance" Agent Venom said

"We also have fairly even teams" Batman said

"There's the flare" Black Widow said

"Let's move!" Agent Venom said jumping off a pole and shooting off a webline and pulled back to swing forward while Star Lord, Shadowcat and Hawkeye moved after. Shrugging Karma grabbed Psylocke and threw a chain which wrapped around the same pole as Agent venom's webbing allowing Karma to swing after his team. Black Canary and Aquaman used their parkour skills. From the get go they had an advantage with their skills.

"Watch out!" Ant Man said as a spear of ice shot past them, Hawkeye twisted in mid air and fired an arrow which exploded underneath Todoroki. Agent Venom swung and grabbed Todoroki before webbing his feet to a new pipe

"Now be a good boy and stay put, I'll be back after we've gotten the flag" Agent Venom said "Oh I wouldn't recommend freezing it because you are upside down, and burning it...well if you burn it you'll be smelling like burnt tires for a week" he said

"Asshole" Todoroki said

"Come on then" Star Lord shouted

* * *

"On your six" Batman said

"Who is it?" Hawkeye asked

"Yaoyorozu and Uraraka" Batman said

"Don't worry, the girls are up ahead" Hawkeye said

"NOW!" Catwoman said as the four quickly jumped up and used their tools to get rid of the hero class girls before continuing on their way to the flag. Aizawa was in awe of the hero's skills, which was an eye opener to the erasure hero. He didn't know what to think. Those without powers could leap and jump as if they could. The main problem was Agent venom, the apparent leader. From what he gathered Agent venom was the one to take on a major threat. He also won, he smirked as he knew what was coming.

"This is going to test them" Aizawa smirked as Izuku, Iida and Bakugo were going for the flag. Only to be stopped by Black Canary's sonic shout knocking the three back, Bakugo tried to get at Black Canary but her scream was holding him back until it stopped, Smirking Bakugo threw a punch forward, only to have Scarlet Witch fired a hex bolt at them. Turning to her ally quickly she quickly hand Hara a thermos of tea that soothed her vocal cords

"Thank you" Hara rasped out

"We don't have to keep them at bay for long" Scarlet Witch said

* * *

Ghost Rider and Agent venom arrived at the flag point

"There it is" Ghost Rider said as Deku arrived

"SMASH!" a voice said

"Didn't you learn anything Deku?"

"That wasn't me" Deku said before the platform exploded before below

"WHAT?" the three students said as All-Might stood tall. "OH COME ON!" they shouted

"Yes I am the final obstacle in this little quest. So who is up to trying to take the flag?" All-Might asked before the three heroes just shrugged

"Ant-Man" Agent Venom said

"What?" All-Might asked before a shadow loomed over him

"Hey there" Giant Man said as he grabbed All-Might

"What?' the symbol of peace asked as he was dropped on a building

"Thanks for playing" Agent venom said as Ghost Rider grabbed the flag and then booked it back to the gate

"Get back here" Deku shouted

"Don't think so" Agent venom said

* * *

"How did they fall for that?" Magna Defender said

"yes, that would be obvious that they would do that" Nedzu said

"Agreed" Magna Defender said

"So what do you think?" Nedzu asked

":They have decent training, and I can see which one has potential, and which ones don't. The one that I have concerns with is Katsuki Bakugo" Magna Defender said

"Yes he is our most worrisome student, he was praised at an early age and it went right to his head" Nedzu said "No one ever really taught him how to be humble, expect for Mr Midoriya, but the hatred and rivalry have grown between them"

"I could fix that" Magna Defender said "Give him to me for a week and I'll settle him out"

"That is a good idea, but I have some doubt if that will work" Nedzu said before he checked the clock on his desk "Oh mine"

"What is it?" Magna Defender said

"I have an appointment I mustn't be late for" Nedzu said

"Very well, I'll meet up with All-Might and Aizawa" Magna Defender said as he watched the exercise. He was not pleased with Bakugo. He was glad that his students and the ones from this world however what he didn't know was if they were here for a reason; It was troubling him to no end. But for now he would rejoin the group

* * *

"Impressive work" Magna Defender said as he entered the training arena. "Me and the principal watched the race. Some creative tactics out there I must say. But being fooled by Giant Man was not exactly a good idea. Midoriya it good to see you focusing your powers better. Now Katsuki Bakugo, with me and Agent Venom" he said

"The rest of you time from hero tactics 101 and then some Rescue procedures. From Class H its time for some history on heroics" All-Might said

"Yes sensei" the classes said

* * *

"So what do you want?" Bakugo asked

"You're attitude, is a major problem" Magna Defender said

"Like I give a crap, I'm going to be number one"

"How about Number Zero?" Agent Venom asked

"Like you can put me down" Bakugo snarled

"How many time are you going to act like top dog, only to be smacked down?" Agent venom asked

"Venom" Magna Defender warned making the symbiote user back off.

"Now we're going to be civil and help you out on this Bakugo"

"What?" Bakugo asked "Screw you and your help"

"Oh boy there the dumbass goes" Agent venom said

"Not helping" Magna Defender said

"Right sorry" Agent Venom said

"So what you want me to be a proper hero, I'm the best. And no one, not you, not All-Might and especially not that shit-stain Deku" Bakugo snarled

"Did we every tell you of the danger we faced?" Agent Venom asked

"So what, couldn't have been that bad" Bakugo snarked

"Try an alien conqueror who tried to destroy our world" Agent Venom said

"What?" Bakugo blanched

"Yeah, he had an entire fleet that he decided to invade our world, several teams of heroes all over the world fought back. But the main threat was in our home town and we had to deal with it, 28 kids going up against that kind of evil. Not exactly the thing kids should be doing" Agent Venom said "Still could have been worse"

"Much worse" Magna Defender said

"So tell me, what are you going to do when that kind of threat appears?" Agent venom asked as Bakugo remained silent "I thought so"

* * *

"So that was a boring class" Maehara said

"But one that was neccisary to survive in this world" Kataoka said scowling the young playboy

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked as she saw Okajima frowning

"Anybody else getting a bad feeling about something?" Okajima asked

"Now that you mention it" Terasaka said

"I have been just lately" Fuwa said

"Before or after Karasuma arrived?"

"Around the same time" Fuwa said

"I started getting it after he arrived" Terasaka said

"So what exactly are you guys worrying about?" Kataoka asked

"We're just able to sense something in the air" Okajima said

"You don't think?" Maehara asked

"What?" Kataoka said

"That this feeling could be why the symbiote was acting out of sorts. Like this feeling is messing with Venom" Maehara said

"But what or who would cause that?" Kurahashi asked

"I don't know"

* * *

In the Tartarus prison where the special prisoner was kept deep underground the sound of creaking was heard, so a nearby guard walked over to the source of the noise, only for the prisoner's doors to be ripped off, The guard was about to go for his radio when one of the pieces of the door was used as a blade and deeply wounded him before he was kicked away. Soon more heavily armed guards to show up and aimed at the prisoner, but that did little as he grabbed the injured guard and used him as a shield while he got close enough to guard one of the massive anti-personal guns and crush it with his bare hands making the guard winced as the destroyed gun was used as a club. The guard quickly opened a door and gave a blade to the prisoner

"Consider this a trade, stop him and you're sentence will be cut in half" the guard shouted

"Gladly" Stain said grabbing the sword and charging at the prisoner. Smirking the prisoner side stepped the blade and grabbed it, snapping it in half then shoving the broken blade through Stain's liver while grabbed the wounded prisoner and throwing him back into his cell; he then saw the elevator and walked over to it. The sound of the elevator arriving made revealing more riot guard. Seeing this the prisoner threw the half of the broken katana he had at the Riot guard's leader which struck through his helmet making him crash to the ground before he threw the other riot guards around. Once those guards were dead he walked to the elevators. A bullet clinked off his armour making the prisoner turn around and saw a guard still alive, so he walked over and punched the injured guard in the spine before leaving

* * *

"My word!" Nedzu said as he saw the carnage

"The prisoner escaped and killed a dozen riot guards" the warden said

"Do you know where he went?" Nedzu asked

"No we don't" the warden said

"But he will most likely go to where we are keeping the relic that arrived before him

"And where is that?" the warden asked

"The Musutafu General Museum" Nedzu said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy what have I unleashed on the MHA cities, Now I'm sorry if it felt disjointed at the beginning I was not sure where to take this, but I got a solid ending which will lead into the last two episodes. Now I was going to add more if I could thing of something since I usually do that anyway, but I can't so we get the usual 10 chapters, unless I spread out the last chapters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wonderful news students" Midnight said

"What is it?" Uraraka asked

"We're going on a field trip today" Midnight said

"To the Musutafu General Museum" Aizawa said

"Kill-Joy" Midnight said

"Whatever, now that will be something we want to focus on, but besides from those everything is fine" Aizawa said

"Maybe we can learn the history of this world" Kaede said

"That's a good point" Nagisa said

"Are we actually joining you?" Kataoka said out loud

"Of course, your teacher is one of the chaperons with us and All-Might" Midnight said

'I just hope All-might doesn't over to things again' Izuku thought.

"So meet out the front in ten minutes" Aizawa said

* * *

"This is not good, if the prisoner loose then I need to increase the security of the city" Nedzu said as he accessed a computer and looked through the database and quickly picked a group of heroes "now to see where our special guest is" he said as he pulled up the traffic camera, and he spotted on the camera before it went to static, he quickly switched an saw that the prisoner were destroying armoured vans with his bare hands. Frowning he quickly activated the safeguard protocol; but he had to slow him down until the reinforcements reach the museum. Looking at his desk he discovered that the 1-A hero class was at the museum. Going wide eyed he quickly dialled one of the teachers of 1-A. Only they didn't pick up. He gulped and started to round up as many heroes that he could, the first two he thought of were Endeavour and Mount Lady. Those two would be the cornerstone of the defence of that museum. They had to defend it before he got the artefact. "Please be okay" Nedzu frowned.

* * *

"Oh man this is going to be" Maehara started before Okano elbowed him "Interesting" he finished

"I know a museum's not the actual best place for an excursion, but it was on the itinerary" Aizawa said

"So go ahead and explore, I need to talk with Aizawa and All-Might" Midnight said

"Class 1-A this way" Iida said

"Class H over here" Nagisa said as the two groups split up and went opposite directions. They soon spent the afternoon walking around looking at the early days of heroics, the rise of vigilantism, the legalisation of superheroes, the war of Quirks. It was apparent that this world was not like their own.

"Who knew all of this expanded out of just a simple twist in history as the activation of the mutant X-Gene" Kaede said

"X-Gene?" Uraraka asked

"It's one of the ways people on our earth has super powers, they are born with this particular gene and during a burst of intense emotion it switches the gene from passive top active giving the owner of that gene a superpower" Nakamura said

"So its limited in your world?" Izuku asked

"Pretty much" Nagisa said

* * *

"What's going on?" Midnight asked as she saw Nedzu and an army of heroes standing a far bit from the museum

"We've got an escape prisoner, and he's one who is quite strong" Nedzu said

"How strong?" Midnight asked

"He defeated every heavy guard in Tartarus and Stain" Nedzu said "In fact Stain is in Critical condition"

"What, how is he that strong?" Midnight asked

"Incredibly strong" Nedzu said "He's coming"

"Alright I'll head back to the students and try and keep them distracted" Midnight said

"Good, plus we may need All-Might" Nedzu said

"Okay" Midnight said sternly 'Please don't require him or involve the students. Because they already have had enough hardship and this is the one time they will finally have time just to be students"

* * *

"So did we do all of the required exhibits?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah" Izuku said "So we get to have some free time"

"Sweet" Mineta said rushing off

"Well we know where he's going" Yaoyorozu said

"Agreed" the other girls said

"I saw something that caught my attention" Nagisa said happily

"What is that?" Kataoka asked

"The Hall of heroic gadgetry and artefacts" Nagisa said

"Maybe you can find something to take you home" Yaoyorozu said

"That's what I'm hoping" Nagisa said happily as he walked off towards where he was going, he passed Yoshida and Karma who was going to the vehicle section. The group of 1-A went off to their own thing while laughing and joking around like simple teenagers

* * *

"He's here" Nedzu said as he looked up to see the prisoner was in front of him

"Too easy" Mount Lady said growing to her full size and was about to step on him, only for the prisoner to hold up his hand and stop the giant foot and topple her by throwing her foot into the air before a ball of flames hit him in the face

"How did you enjoy the taste of my hellfire?" Endeavour said

"I have encountered true Hellfire and your flames are nothing but a delusional imitation of the real thing" the prisoner said as he threw a punch and broke Endeavour's ribs then grabbing the back of his head and throwing him into the ground. The next hero charged at the prisoner was back handed into a wall then grabbed and smashed into Endeavour who tried to get up and was stomped on again. Next Kamui Wood tried to restrain the prisoner using his branches, but each branch was broken one by one making Kamui scream

"KAMUI!" Mount Lady shouted before she tried to stomp on the villain, only to have the prisoner jump into the air and punch Mount Lady's knee a couple of time making the hero tumble to the ground and grasp her knee as she was screaming in pain as the prisoner landed

"NO" Nedzu shouted as he saw the heroes he gathered were torn apart one by one

"Nice try you rat" the prisoner said

* * *

Nagisa had wondered into the hall of heroic gadgetry and artefacts. He had to smile as he looked over the old heroic technology. The utility belt which held simple grappling hooks or smoke bombs. He passed by one hero's old tech which resembled a ninja's, Nagisa just laughed as he pasted by metal boxing gloves, a pair of six shooters and cowboy gear, then came the costumes of the greatest heroes. he had to laugh at how gaudy some of them were

"Bright pink with lime green, who wore that?"

"Someone who was colour-blind" Aizawa said

"Mr Aizawa" Nagisa said

"Enjoying the history?" Aizawa asked

"It is interesting, I mean this coming from a guy who has a symbiote as a military styled costume and learnt from an octopus who was dress as a old school professor" Nagisa said "I get the fact that a costume can add to a hero's look and help make people fell hope, safety and comfort. But sometimes the wrong look on a hero can send other messages as well"

"You mean Katsuki Bakugo right?" Aizawa said

"Yeah, I think he's either an anti-hero or villain waiting to happen" Nagisa said shaking his head

"This exhibit is so awesome" Uraraka said showing up with Yaoyorozu

"To think these gadgets and tools were used by those who came before us, its inspiring" Yaoyorozu said

"That it is" Aizawa said "So where is everyone else?"

"Miss Midnight has gathered us up for lunch so we came to get Nagisa" Uraraka said "What about you sir?"

"I'm looking for All-Might; the headmaster wants to see him"

"Ooh what's that" Uraraka said as she saw something out of the corner of her eye

"That's a new artefact we just got" Aizawa said

"Cool, so it's never been" Nagisa started saying but when he saw the artefact the words died in his throat and his blood felt like it was filled with lead. And gravity had a death grip on his heart and pulled it into his stomach.

* * *

All Might walked outside and saw the carnage that had happened and standing there was the villain that had cause it, and of course All-Might was **not** smiling at all

"Who do you think you are?"

"The unbeatable one, who will soon have his plan come to fruition" the prisoner said "And who might you be?" he asked

"I am the symbol of peace!" All Might said snarling

"Be careful All-Might" Mount Lady wheezed "He's too powerful

"Oh will you shut up" the prisoner said throwing a punch, only for All-Might to catch it and squeeze it before throwing his own fist

" **SMASH!** " he shouted as the prisoner was sent back making drag marks in the pavement

"You won't be an easy one to take down" the prisoner said as he wiped his jaw and threw his own punch into All-Might's side, but he was quick enough to catch the fist only to meet with a skull bash forcing his to recoil, All Might then recovered and started to throw a series of full powered punches and grabbed the prisoner's head and hammered it into his knee before throwing a haymaker. The prisoner stumble a bit before he recovered and tackled All Might and shoved his fist into All-Might's injury then transitioning into a face drag. The prisoner chuckled as he dragged the broken body of All-Might to the doors of the Museum

"Thank you heroes and heroines, you gave me a taste of what resistance this world will offer up, and I must say; it was pitiful; I have weaker men and woman, lesser races offer more resistance. Meaning that this world was already doomed to be mine from the start" he laughed as he threw All-Might through the doors and into the museum "My destiny awaits"

* * *

"What does it do?" Uraraka asked looking at the artefact

"Space, Soul, Time, Mind, Reality, Power. Those gems control those six things. No one can resist its power. In the hands of the wrong people it is a weapon of terrifying potential; in the hands right it could cause someone to become the most powerful hero the world has ever seen. My world-no my universe has trembled multiple time at the mere mentioning of it" Nagisa said fear overwhelming his voice.

"Nagisa?" Yaoyorozu asked as the boy was trembling

"The name of this artefact is The Infinity Gauntlet, because it does that, it controls the infinite. No one can withstand its mighty power" Nagisa trembled as he saw the relic making him flashback to the year he became Agent Venom

'Calm down Nagisa; I haven't seen you this nervous in ages' the symbiote said

"Where, where did you get this?" Nagisa asked

"A few weeks before you came a mysterious figure was out cold, so we had an empath read his mind and found it was a disturbed mind. So we locked him up in Tartarus to make sure he was secured. That was until recently that"

"Recently?" Nagisa asked

"He broke out and decimated the riot guard, placed Stain in the hopsital." Aizawa said

"Please tell me you recaptured him" Nagisa panicked

"Not yet, but there is a hint that he is on the way here"

"No, no, no, no, no" Nagisa panicked

"Nagisa?" Uraraka said scared

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nagisa shouted as he took off.

* * *

He was in full fear mode and as he neared the entrance. The doors exploded and sent rubble and shrapnel everywhere and in the wall was All-Might who groaned. Jumping off of the railing Nagisa landed and became Agent Venom and jumped down and checked All Might's pulse it was weak but he was still alive, barley. He needed medical help but that would have to wait for now

"Klyntar" the prisoner's voice echoed out as if it was being burnt into reality as well. "This is a truly momentous day"

"It can't be, I knew that it was too good to be true, but it was just a hopeful murmur" Agent Venom said as the prisoner stepped out of the dust and debris "But I guess I just have to put you down hard, isn't that right...Thanos?!" Agent venom said as Thanos the Mad Titan stood in front of the hero cruelly laughing.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and yeah that mysterious prisoner that Nedzu was talking to was in fact Thanos. Since this is basically the final fic for the 2017 season of ACH I thought why not bring back the first season's big bad for one last round in this fight. Hopefully no one picked up on it and I was easily able to misdirect you guys off the trail of who it really was.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	10. Chapter 10

"But I guess I just have to put you down hard, isn't that right...Thanos?!" Agent venom said as Thanos the Mad Titan stood in front of the hero cruelly laughing.

"You think you can beat me again?" Thanos asked

"Oh yeah, a lot of shit has gone down since we last met" Agent venom said

"Oh please, you think you can take me on?" Thanos asked

"Sure why not?" Agent Venom shrugged before delivering a vicious right hook "ROUND TWO STARTS NOW YOU INTERGALACTIC SONUVABITCH!"

"Bring it on" Thanos said punching Agent venom lifting him off the ground a bit, but one of Agent Venom's tendrils pulled out his basic firearm and fired at the Mad Titan forcing him to drop the symbiote user while he recoiled from the bullets.; Thinking fast Agent Venom pulled out his knife and stabbed Thanos' leg before uppercutting him

"IS that all you have, come on then, chicken"

"I will have fun tearing you apart and staining all of the heavens in your blood" Thanos snarled

"Oh then please, come and get some" Agent Venom said as he cracked his knuckles and stalked forward before entering into a full on run

* * *

"Okay stay together class" Midnight said as she was gathering up her classes before she would escort them out

"Everyone here?" Kataoka asked

"Wait where's Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"I haven't seen him since the group project"

"That is not good" Uraraka said

"So what should we do?" Todoroki asked

"Nothing, he's a quirkless bastard, why should we worry about him" Bakugo said

"Bakugo we will talk about this later" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" Bakugo groaned

"I can find him quickly sir" Kimura said

"Very well" Aizawa said before Kimura ran off.

* * *

Agent Venom was in the air when he used his web to grab two large pieces of rubble with his web and flung them into Thanos before he landed and shifted into a roll before popping up behind Thanos and sucker punching him, well this allowed Thanos to flip Agent Venom onto his back and try to stomp on the symbiote user, only for him to roll out of the way and threw a piece of a pillar at Agent Venom who ducks out of the way before he was smacked by another piece of rubble thanks to Thanos. It was then that Kimura rushed in

"There you are, why are you in hero mode" Kimura said

"I'm fighting Thanos" Agent Venom said

"Oh okay, wait THANOS!" Kimura said looking behind him to see the Mad Titan snarling behind them

"Whoa, shit!" Kimura said ducking "How did he get here?"

"The artefacts exhibition" Agent Venom said firing at Thanos who swatted the bullets away.

"Okay I'll look there, but first I'm getting the others" Kimura said before dashing out of there

"Oh no you don't speedster!" Thanos shouted before he grabbed nothing but thin air. Roaring in rage he turned to Agent Venom

"Oh that's not good" Agent Venom said

* * *

Kimura was running through the museum when he spotted the others. He tried to stop only to collide into Yada, who had her skirt flipped up, luckily the only one who saw was Kimura

"You wore those ones?" Kimura

"Masayoshi, this had better be important otherwise, you may be my boyfriend but that doesn't mean you're exempted from flipping my skirt" Yada growled

"Right sorry, but it was a major emergency" Kimura said

"Nevermind that for now did you find Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Yeah I found Agent Venom, and he was in a fight" Kimura said making Class-H take notice at the fact he used Nagisa's hero code

"Who was he fighting?" Midnight asked making Kimura look grim before turning to his classmates

"I don't know how he's here. But Nagisa or rather Agent venom is taking on Thanos" Kimura said making Class H freeze out of fear

"Thanos, is here...how!" Kurahashi panicked

"I have no idea" Kimura said

"Do you think it could do anything with that jewelled gauntlet in the Halls of Heroic Gadgetry and Artefacts?" Uraraka asked

"What jewelled gauntlet?" Kaede asked

"I don't know but Nagisa freaked when he saw it" Yaoyorozu said

"Show us" Karma said

"but" Uraraka recoiled

"SHOW US NOW!" Kaede shouted

* * *

"There, that one!" Uraraka said

"Oh shit" Karma cursed

"It is really that" Okuda said

"It is the Infinity Gauntlet but how did this get here?" Kaede asked

"We're not sure. But the man you know as Thanos came through a portal and was unconscious with that" Aizawa said

"That least there is a positive to this thing" Fuwa said

"And that is?" Terasaka asked

"We can finally get home after a fortnight our time I think us going home is the best thing we can do" Fuwa said

"But why are you scared of Thanos?" Deku asked

"He tried...he tried to destroy our world! he sent an invasion fleet to burn our world to the ground" Kaede said "And of course Nagisa went to fight him and won when he gained a second Infinity Gauntlet, after ten fight Tahnos retreated both gauntlets were locked up and Nagsia ended in Wakanda" Kaede said

"So what are we going to do?" Isogai asked

"I for one want to take a crack at him myself" Tersaka said

"Guys suit up and get ready to fight the Mad Titan of our universe" Kaede said

"And we need some backup" Karma said

"Class 1-A get your gear and get ready for a fight" Takebayashi said

"How?" Iida asked

"With this" Takebayashi said throwing down a device creating a small shockwave allowing access to their equipment and uniforms

"Let's go" Kaede said grasping her hammer pendant.

* * *

"Oh you should not have fought me whelp like you could never best me" Thanos taunted

"Yeah but I'm the only one who knows where the gauntlet is asshole" Agent Venom said

"I will find it and then I will walk over the world's corpse" Thanos said before a bike was heard, leaping off of the balcony was Psylocke and Ghost Rider who landed and jumped off the bike and got into a combat stance, Then Creaty and Todoroki landed

"Burning Ice Impact!" Todoorki shouted as he unleashed a barrage of frost and flames forcing Thanos back

"NITROSHOT!" Bakugo shouted from above as he released the stored up Nitro in his gauntlet.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida said as he increased his speed allowing him to quickly attack Thanos

"Lightspeed Punch!" Flash said rapidly punching Thanos

"Canary Cry!" Black Canary screamed

"Song blast" Songbird

"Heartbeat Fuzz" Earphone Jack shouted as the three sound users unleashed a triple powered sonic blast forcing Thanos tyo his knee

"Psi-Blade" Psylocke said

"Katana" Creaty said as the two blades cut into Thanos.

"Thanks guys" Agent venom said

"Oh it's not over yet" Ghost Rider said

"SUNBURST!" Human Torch shouted

"Sub Zero Beam" Iceman shouted as the two temperature based beams impacted against Thanos making him stumble

"You all will regret that" Thanos said

"I don't think so" Chargebolt said "Prune face

"What did you call me?" Thanos asked

"Oh I'm sorry did the girls damage you hearing...Prune Face" the electric user said

"I will slowly peel the skin off your bones" Thanos said charging at Kaminari

"DENKI!" Earphone Jack

"Chargebolt get out of there!" Iida said

"I've got you now!" Thanos said before stopping "What is this?" he asked as he tried lifting his foot again, only to see purple goop holding it to the floor

"Nice work Grape Juice" Chargebolt said

"you're welcome" Grape Juice said "Hey Thor, Uravity hit him now"

"RELEASE!" Uravity said as a ton of rubble dropped down on Thanos making him recoil before Thor ran in and swung Mjolnir into his jaw.

"Open up ugly" Agent venom said as he charged with Deku

" **SMASH!"** the two said knocking Thanos through a wall and onto the street

"YES!" the others cheered

"It's not over, Thor you know what to do" Agent Venom said

"You got it" she said spinning her hammer gathering up lightning. Once she gathered up enough she fired the lightning at Thanos.

"Move it people" Agent venom said as they raced outside.

* * *

"Well, well, well its seems once again the pups are mightier than the adults" Thanos said

"Oh boy, don't you look stupid" Red Riot said turning his hands into hardened blades. He charged forward, only to be grabbed by Thanos

"Kirishima!" Pinky shouted making Thanos smirk

"GET BACK!" Catwoman shouted drawing her whip out to use it to pull Pinky back, only for Thanos to use Red Riot like a sword and cut a deep gash in Pinky

"MINA!" Red Riot shouted as he raced over to her after Thanos let him go "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whimpered

"Hey it's not your fault, its prune face's" Pinky softly said before closing her eyes

"Mina, no, no, no, MINA!" he cried as her classmates were scared.

"You...you BASTARD!" Wolverine shouted as she jumped onto Thanos' shoulders and buried her claws into them then proceeded to slowly raked them down the mad titan's back. Once she withdrew her claws Arsenal and Hawkeye aimed and fired explosive tipped arrows into the claw marks. The arrows exploded injuring Thanos further. Snarling the mad titan turned to the two archers as they readied more arrows, only to be smacked away

"Ryu" Black Widow cried

"Taiga!" Green Lantern said materialising a mace and tried to smash Thanos with it, only for the construct to be grabbed and Green Lantern was pulled towards Thanos. Smirking the Mad Titan grabbed the redhead and threw her into some of the other girls.

"I've got him" Shadowcat said as she phased through the ground and got behind Thanos before phasing back through, only to be kicked in the head and made dazed. Iceman quickly slid in and grabbed her, but Thanos smashed the ice path making the two heroes tumble

"TAKE THIS!" Bakugo shouted letting loose an explosion in Thanos' face. Only for one of Thanos' hands to reach out of the smoke and crush Bakugou's arm and gauntlet before punching him in the gut making him land on Chargebolt and Red Riot, Todoroki and Iida tried to attack which was halted when Thanos slammed them into a wall knocking them out.

"Ribbit" Froppy said shooting her tongue out attempting to retrieve her friends, only for Thanos to grab her tongue and use it to whip around the frog based girl

"TSUYU!" the girls cried out

"Heartbeat fu-" Earphone Jack started to say before Thanos jumped over to her and buried his fist deep her stomach before kicking Creaty into Uravity

"GET HIM!" Catowman said throwing a bolo while Songbird, Scarlet Witch, Thor and Green Lantern fired power beams at the mad titan who was pushed back by it, but after that nothing happened until Thanos spotted some movement and grabbed the air

"Surrender now" Thanos said

"Or what?" Agent Venom asked

"Or else this" Thanos smirked and he squeezed making a scream sound out

"TORU!" Tailman shouted at the sound of his girlfriend's scream.

"All heroes stand down" Agent Venom said

"What?" Ghost Rider asked

"Stand down" Agent venom said as he raised his hands

"Good" Thanos said "Now Speedster, my gauntlet if you please" he ordered as Flash looked at Agent Venom who nodded.

'She's safe, she's not actually there' the symbiote said

'Then where is she?' Nagisa asked

"Light Refraction!" Invisible Girl shouted unleashing a blast of bright light into Thanos' face

"NOW!" Agent venom shouted as those with highly offensive abilities unleashed them on Thanos

"Think we got him?" Human Torch asked

"I don't think so" Captain Marvel said before Agent Venom and Deku jumped into the air and was coming down at Thanos

"DOUBLE SMASH!" they shouted as they punched Thanos to the ground. Once the heroes jumped back they waited for the Mad Titan to get back up and attack then

* * *

"Flash get the gauntlet" Agent venom said

"Alright" Flash said running off

"Todoroki, Iceman trap him" Deku said

"On it" the two Ice users said covering Tahnos in a thick layer of ice.

"I think he needs to listen" Black Canary said

"I'm right with you girl" Songbird cheered "Combo move: Sonic Birdie Duet!" the two shouted as they unleashed a combined sonic attack which broke the ice apart

"Combination move booster: Heartbeat Samba!" Earphone Jack said as she added her own sonic attack into the mix. This forced Thanos to cover his ears before they bled

"Here's the gauntlet" Flash said

"Mine" Thanos said reaching for the Infinity Gauntlet

"NO!" they shouted before a whistle caught everyone by surprised

"Over here prune face" Chargebolt said as he fired a bolt of electricity which missed Thanos who was ready to grab the gauntlet again, only for Thor to send the lightning back and hit Thanos into a wall, but what they didn't see was Thanos had managed to somehow grab the gauntlet

"You all lose" he said pulling the gauntlet on and holding it up "Now I will rule this world

"I don't think so" Agent Venom said as he shot out webbing and grabbed a few of the stones which his symbiote held onto before he shifted into Guardian form and bullrushed the fiend and shoulder checked him before Thanos laughed

"Okay why is scumbag laughing?" Batman asked before he heard Catwoman scream.

* * *

As they turned around they saw Pinky was holding her hands on Catwoman's back while she used her acid to eat through Catwoman's uniform

"Pinky?" Red Riot asked before he saw Sugar man grab onto Aquaman and squeeze him

"What's going on?"Deku asked before he saw Todoroki point his flame covered hand at Uravity "OCHAKO WATCH OUT!" he shout before Shadowcat grabbed her and made teh flames pass through them

"What's going on?" Tenya asked before Creaty produced a pair of knives and tried to attack him.

"Thanos" Agent Venom said seeing that he had the Space, Time and Power stones "It's the mind stone, Scarlet Witch put them to sleep" Agent venom said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"DO IT!" Agent venom shouted

"Belay that order" Thanos said as the Mind Stone shone "And attack" he said before Scarlet Witch shot a bolt of chaos magic at Agent Venom

"Night Night he said as he pulled out a pair of guns and fired, which person he hit was knocked out. The only ones left standing were Red Riot, Uravity, Shadowcat, Deku, Thor and Agent Venom.

"We're down that many" Uravity said

"Come Deku, its go time" Agent Venom said "You guys get the others inside"

"What?" Deku asked

"Let's go" Agent Venom said

* * *

"So the Klyntar and green haired boy face me alone" Thanos laughed

"We'll stop you" Agent venom said

"I see, well to make it fair" Thanos said removing the Infinity Gauntlet and threw it off to the side, which made Agent venom relinquished the gems he had and then web up the gauntlet. The two heroes got ready

"ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWLING!" Deku cried powering up before he jumped at Thanos "TEXAS SMASH!"

"Take this" Agent venom said as he threw a fist as well, but both were caught by Thanos, who smacked them into each other and threw them at a wall, luckily the symbiote created spider legs to cushion the impact. Spying a large rock Deku picked it up and pitched it at Thanos with Full cowling

"YANKEES SMASH!" he shouted as the rock flew, Agent Venom ducked under the pitch and pulled out a pair of guns and fired at Thanos just as the rock smashed into him making him stumble. Snarling Thanos threw a dumpster at the pair, which forced them to duck. He then picked up Agent venom and threw him into the wall. He then kicked Deku winding him before the pair was crawling to each other, they knew they were about to be out of energy.

* * *

"What should we do?" Deku asked

"I've got a really dumb idea, but I think we can pull it off" Agent venom said

"I'm all ears" Deku said as the pair stood up and looked at Thanos in defiance.

"Power up your full cowling"

"Got it" Deku said "ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWLING" he shouted as the green energy spakred around him

"Now comes the dumb part, well dumb and insane" Agent Venom said "No matter what just keep powering up

"What?" Deku asked as a tendril of the symbiote connected to Deku's shoulder and transferred power to Agent Venom

"ONE FOR ALL: DARK COWLING!" Agent venom said as like Deku power sparked off of him, only this power was pitch black

"What?" Thanos and Deku asked before

"Now, how do you like a taste of VENOMOUS SMASH!" he said arcing a punch from behind his back into Thanos faced "DEKU NOW!"

"Right, time to go beyond" he said as he channelled the entirety of Full-Cowling into his right fist as Agent Venom's symbiote covered Deku's fist "PLUS ULTRA!" he shouted as a large white four pointed star form and was thrown forward which allowed Agent Venom to catch it and add his own power to it "DARK PLUS ULTRA BURST!" he shouted as the attacked collided with Thanos' armour making sparks fly everywhere as he was pushed back. Soon the two stood side by side and cried

" **SMASH!** " they said as their fists impacted the damaged Thanos forcing him through a couple of buildings. Panting and out of power Agent Venom ripped the webbing off of the Infinity Gauntlet and pulled it on as he replaced the three stone he took. Using the Power stone he recharged Deku and himself before Thanos showed up

"Is that all you have, pathetic weaklings!" he shouted

"No, I have this as well" Agent venom said as he opened a portal, looking up Thanos went wide eyed while Agent Venom secured himself and Deku. For there, glaring at Thanos through the Space Stone portal was a black hole. "Say hello to your new prison" Agent venom said as it started to suck him up

"NO, NO, NO, I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A CHILD ONCE AGAIN!" he declared as a brick hit him knocking him into the gravitational force of the black hole sucking him up like water through a straw. Finally he was gone. The two collapsed laughing before the fist bumped

"Game over" Nagisa said collapsing while he laughed out loudly

"Plus Ultra" Deku smirked before joining in with the laughing.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two heroes were back at the museum leaning on each other laughing like a couple of madmen, of course that stopped with their girlfriends running up to them and hugging them hard

"What happened?" Karma asked

"He's gone" Izuku said

"But how?" Iida asked

"Simple, we kicked his ass into a black hole" Nagisa said

"You're shitting me" Kirishima said

"Nope" Nagisa laughed

"Well, that's hardcore" Bakugo said

"Anyway it's over, and we have a way home" Nagisa said

"Not just yet" Karasuma said as he walked up with Nedzu

"But sir?" Nagisa said

"I'm sure it will be to stay another couple of days until we've all recovered." Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the heroes said.

"I can help with that Nagisa said as he used the gauntlet and made a cascading wave of red light, which flowed over everyone and healed those who were injured

* * *

After two days the Class-H heroes stood with UA Class 1-A, having gathered one last time, pleasantries were exchanged between the two groups, even Bakugo had become friendlier with them

"Any chances of coming back?" Izuku asked

"Maybe one day, but until then who knows" Nagisa said

"Don't be strangers at else okay?" Yaoyorozu said

"Sure thing Kataoka said

"Nagisa, fire up the Space Stone" Karasuma said

"You got it sensei" Nagisa said opening a bright blue portal to their school's gate. "Son until next time"  
'We'll see you" Izuku said

"Yeah catch you later" Nagisa said as his class stepped through

"That was an interesting time" Uraraka said as the gate closed

"Yeah it was" Izuku said as the gathered students headed back to class.

* * *

Upon seeing the blue portal open Aguri, Irina and Korogane sensei appeared as their student walked through

"Oh good you're back" Korogane said

"Yep safe and sound" Nagisa said before looking to the sky and placed a small bag down

"Heimdall, if you please" Kaede smiled as the Bifrost took the bag away

"Now we've dealt with the gauntlet and Thanos, what's next?"

"Thanos?" Irina gasped

"Long story" they said laughing before they walked over to see their parents waiting to pick them up

"So tell me kiddo, how was the camping trip?" Yusei asked after Sakura bombarded Nagisa with a hug

"Interesting to say the least" Nagisa said as he got in his dad's car and drove off with the other families doing the same. 'It's good to be back' Nagisa smiled before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the final chapter for the 2017 ACH season and so Thanos is now trapped inside a black hole in the MHA verse, good riddance, and this fic pretty much went as planned. Which is good, including the Dark Cowling, but one thing that was cut was Venom Deku but I thought that would be difficult to make it work and make it believable while Agent Venom is around.**

 **So next I would like to thank Mrotrax, Ej17, wercazybesties4lyf, bestpony666 and Advait2003 fo4r reviewing and all those who favourite and followed this fic and those who just read along with this crazy idea fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
